Lily
by RavenSoulSister
Summary: It started in her eyes. Then, slowly, her cheeks lifted, her jaw relaxed, her lips parted, and James was graced with the sight of the most heart-breakingly beautiful smile he had ever seen. It was the first, but, hopefully, wouldn't be the last. AU.
1. PrologueIntroduction

**A/N:** A story I don't plan to start writing until… much later this year or possibly in the beginning of next year. That is, if I get enough positive reviews for it. It's a bit different, scratch that, EXTREMELY different and I'm not sure how the readers and the audience will react to this take on James and Lily's romance. Please, just give it a chance. I'll update as soon as possible, if I get 20 reviews at least.

Thank you, everyone, you all are so lovely :)

Cheers!

* * *

**Prologue**

Breath in. Breath out.

That was the chant he had been repeating to himself for weeks now. It was only coming into use at this very moment, as he charged towards the dark forest with determination hammered into every muscle. He strained against the arms that pulled him backwards, gasping for breath that was lost, as a spell whizzed past his left ear, making him stumble in his path, his teeth gritting as his knee made contact with the rough dirt of the forest ground, as he tumbled to the ground in a heap, cursing his loss of leg strength.

Breath in. Breath out.

Shouts were heard above the heavy, hot explosions coming from behind him and he almost gave up.

_Why was it so fucking hot?_

Someone collided with his back with a thud and he groaned in agony, a sharp pain searing through his knees as they buckled underneath the weight of the extra person. He caught the strong arms that snaked around him, attempting to squeeze the air out of his abdomen, and in that second of pause, he saw the skeleton mark upon the man's forearm, the snake slithering out of the engraving's mouth, rippling slightly before his eyes. He sent his elbow flying back into the man's ribs, hearing the satisfying 'Oof' as it painfully made contact and sent the man stumbling backwards, clutching at his stomach.

Breath in. Breath out.

There was a pause as he turned around quickly and stared down at the man, raising his wand, muttering a spell, watching as the red sparks shot out, directly towards the man's fallen body. He started to run again, ignoring the others that were attempting to catch up with him, and possibly take him back to that wretched, horrible, absolutely vile place…

He wouldn't give up. He wouldn't die.

Not yet.

At least, not without seeing her beautiful smile again.

Breath in. Breath out.

* * *

**Introduction**

_There was a time when non-magic people, known as 'muggles' by those with the magical blood running through their veins, were oblivious to the existence of wizards and witches and creatures of the night. Promptly after the Second World War, it was revealed that there were magical people in this world. And chaos broke out._

_The muggles were angry that the magical people could hide their powers, believing that they were selfish to do so. _

_The wizards were angry that their secret had been let out, and in their anger, blamed the muggles. The muggles were nosy, they said. They were the cause of… "The Dark War."_

_It began a few years after the muggles came to know about everything. There were rash and hateful killings, horrible brawls and battles. The Minister of Magic at the time, Arnold Furnunck, was distraught. He called together a meeting with his closest advisors and they discussed the problem that had been on their minds for years._

_Magical blood was running out._

_There were many people, muggles included, who believed in the preservation of the magic in people. Otherwise, the wizarding world would cease to exist._

_Arnold Furnunck passed a law saying that all wizards and witches were to have inter-blood marriages, in order to preserve the magical blood. It was this law that helped the wizarding community grow. It was this law that brought much more civility between muggles and wizards for many years. It was also this law that destroyed the same civility, throwing it back into the creator's faces._

_Certain purebloods were furious. They didn't want to marry muggles. The thought sickened them. Muggles were stupid, useless._

_They didn't deserve to live._

_With this idea came the person who started it all._

_Tom Riddle, a young man from a poor muggle orphanage in rural London came to know he was a wizard. And that is how the mania began._

_Recruiting those with his similar beliefs, Tom, changing his name to Lord Voldemort, set out on a mission to completely vanquish the population of non-magical people from the Earth._

_The people that supported him, some of them called 'Death Eaters' if they bore his mark upon their forearms, had strong beliefs that soon brought turmoil to the once prosperous world. They would only marry into pureblood families._

_Never would they associate themselves with dirty blood._

_And so, the dark war began, causing death and hatred wherever it spread. And it was in the midst of this dark war that James Potter, straight from a pureblood family, and Lily Evans, born to a sweet little muggle family, were brought to the Earth._

_And this is where our story begins._


	2. Chapter 1: The Bride's Distress

**A/N:** One review. One. Thank you, person who reviewed. But everyone else…

Yea, I was thinking of taking off the story but it wouldn't leave me alone. It needs to be written down.

So please, try to review this time. I'm not sure I'll be updating anytime soon… if I get reviews that would be a great motivation! (Pouts hopefully.)

With that said, enjoy you're first chapter of "Lily".

* * *

**Summary:** In a world where muggles and wizards live together and inter-blood marriages take place to keep the magical blood alive, James Potter and Lily Evans must save themselves from the evil wizards that threaten their new life together. AU. Rated M.

* * *

**Lily**

_By: Shay_

Chapter 1: The Bride's Distress

* * *

"Mum, can't we just Apparate there? It'd be so much easier." James Potter complained as he came to a stop in front of the muggle vehicle they called a "car" and examined it cautiously. "Or atleast use Floo powder?"

"And scare the living daylights out of your future in-laws?" Mrs. Dorea Potter asked as she bustled out the front door of their estate, waving her wand over her shoulder so that the security enchantments were set in order. "You know better than that, James." She reprimanded.

"I'm not very good at-erm-driving." James admitted, running his hand over the sleek black finish of the car's exterior. "Sirius tried teaching me for days. Do you think Sirius could drive us there instead?" James asked hopefully.

"Don't be silly." Dorea huffed, bending down to fix her short blonde locks in the rearview mirror. "When's a better time to start practicing than now? And don't bother Sirius, darling, he's off with that lovely girlfriend of his. Emmy, is it?"

"Emma, mum." James chuckled. He chipped at some dirt on the car's surface to stall for time. "Mum…"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Do you think… do you think she-_they'll_ like me?"

Dorea smiled at her only son, stepping towards him and enveloping his tall frame in her warm arms. He returned the hug gently. She stepped back again and looked into his hazel eyes, an exact replica of her own and squeezed his forearms comfortingly.

"I've never been more sure of anything. What's not to like?"

James' lips twitched as she made her way to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door gracefully sliding in.

_Well, mum,_ James thought as he opened his own door, adjusted the mirrors and set the car into 'Drive' so they could exit their mansion, _I really hope you're right_.

* * *

The countryside was fresh and fertile, with grass so green and the sky so blue, the land exploded with color. The only sounds were that of the birds chirping high in the sky and the low rumble of a bright red tractor, lumbering through fields of vegetables and plants. In this section of England, a long winding road was the only sign of technological advancement, as once in a while, a shiny car would pass by, zooming past fields of green, the radio blasting at top volume. This was extremely rare, seeing as the only civilization for miles, a town a few miles down the road, rarely had guests and only a few of their occupants owned the vehicles.

On either side of the road were tall steep hills made from rocks coated with eroded dirt and grass to create unstable land.

Suddenly, from behind a wide expanse of jagged rocks, a pair of the brightest green eyes, brighter than the most fertile of grass and twinkling with mischief, appeared over the top of the cliff, before ducking out of sight.

"Can you see anything?"

A little boy with stringy black hair and beetle black eyes peered over the rock he was positioned behind with an unenthusiastic crane of his neck. He relaxed with a deep sigh.

"No, Miss Lily. Nothing. Just like the last eighty times."

"Well, look harder," snapped a redhead, not too many feet below him, looking up at him from where she was hidden behind another large pile of rocks. "He should be here soon."

"That's what you said an hour ago!" the boy moaned, reaching his hand down to massage at his sore feet and knees. "We've been at this for the past few hours. Can't we take a break, perhaps drink some of Mrs. Evans' lemonade?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, hush Severus." The redhead retorted, rolling her eyes at her companion and taking a quick peek over her own cliff of rocks. "This is the most important day of Tuney's life! Don't you want to contribute to her wedding in some way?"

In truth, Lily Evans, sister to Petunia Evans, dubbed by the townspeople, as "the blushing bride" was irked over the fact that there was nothing for her to do in her own sister's wedding. The neighbors, and the entire town, for that matter, had taken it in their hands to make Petunia's wedding the most splendid and beautiful anyone had ever seen. At this moment, preparations were being made for the arrival of the dashing groom, and nobody was letting Lily anywhere near the decorations or her house, for that matter. There were people everywhere. In the kitchen, in the main hall, in her room, for goodness sakes. When she had approached the dining table, volunteering herself to help out, Sarah Mayben had pushed her awaiting hands away and patted Lily on the head like a small, childish and playful puppy.

"Now run along, Lily dear. We have everything under control."

And that was why Lily was resorting to childish spying methods and other juvenile things to involve herself in the wedding of her sister.

It was well known by all, that Lily was the sweetheart of the town, loved by all the people. Being the daughter of Henry Evans, the town's representative, and Rose Evans, his beautiful and loving wife, might have helped a bit, but her sweet nature and playful ways brought great joy to her house and the occupants of the neighboring ones. Old women would sometimes be heard, gossiping away about the youngest child.

"Lily Evans… she'll light up the house she marries into."

As it is with some types of spirited and friendly girls, there was also a great humbleness that Lily possessed. She was not aware of her own charm.

"Lily!" Severus Snape, her young friend and fellow mischief-maker called out, his excited face peering over his rock. He turned around, his eyes gleaming. "There's a car- coming down the road!"

Lily clambered off the ground, and climbing towards where Severus was seated. A smile broke across her face as she glimpsed the shiny metallic black of the car's exterior before it disappeared behind a curve in the road, blocked by some piled rubble.

"Excellent." She whispered. She turned to Severus, a secretive look in her eye. "Are you ready?" Severus winked, reaching over to grasp her hand in his and closing his eyes in concentration. Lily did the same.

Ahead of them, a tree snapped out of its roots and fell to the ground with a humongous thud, right in the way of the car's path.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, raising her hand up in a high-five, slapping her friend's hand with a grin. "Nice work, Sev." Severus beamed at her.

Aside from being the youngest children in the town, they had bonded over something else, something more… magical.

At early ages, they had both discovered their ability to perform magic.

Of course, muggle-borns, as they were called were not respected and those who chose to practice magic were tortured the rest of their lives.

The only person, besides Severus, who knew of Lily's magic was her mum and she had forbid her, that day so many years ago when Lily had been three and had accidentally summoned a spoon from the utensil drawer, to tell a single soul.

Lily watched as the black car came to a screeching halt in front of the tree. A moment passed and Lily and Severus watched eagerly. As they expected, the door to the driver's seat swung open, and out stepped a man.

He was looking the other way, so Lily couldn't tell what his features were, but he was tall, very tall, and had broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He had a lean figure that moved with grace as he strode towards the tree that was blocking his path. A soft sound was heard and Lily recognized it as a word.

"Fuck."

Lily cringed and moved to cover Severus' ears a moment too late but he was already batting away her hands, expecting her move.

"I know that word." He told her, scowling. "I'm not a baby."

"You're fourteen." Lily reminded, ruffling his hair playfully. "That's a baby to me."

"Only three years apart." Severus muttered, crossing his arms. It was almost common knowledge to all that 'the little Snape boy' was besotted with Lily Evans.

"Shh." Lily shushed him, with a small wave of her hand, concentrating avidly on the dark-haired man. He was leaning back against the hood of his car, fishing in the pockets of his slacks for something. For a wild moment, Lily thought she would finally catch a glimpse of the telltale wand that people spoke in awe about, but she was disappointed when he pulled out an extremely worn-out pack of cigarettes, flipping the top open and extracting a single cigar. He closed the lid of the box and stuffed it back into his back pocket.

"Ew." Severus said, wrinkling his nose at the cigarettes. "Does he want lung cancer?"

"Shut up, Sev." Lily hissed at him. The passenger window was rolling down, Lily ducked farther behind the rocks in surprise, dragging Severus with her.

"How long will you take, child? Whip your wand out and set it straight." Lily allowed one eye to see above the rocks and was surprised to see a beautiful blonde woman looking miffed about something, glaring in the direction of the man. It took Lily a moment to realize that the woman was probably his mother.

"Merlin's beard, mum, relax. I told you using the Floo network would have been better. Maybe I should've gotten Sirius to charm the car to fly." He added thoughtfully.

_Merlin's beard? Floo network? Charmed flying cars?_ Lily's head swam with bewildered puzzlement.

"Well, what's the use of that now? Just, get your wand out and move it, James."

"Mum, I thought you didn't want me to frighten the muggles?" Lily couldn't see the man's face but she could tell by his voice that he was smiling. The woman released a frustrated growl.

"Lei vede nessuno intorno a qui, lei l'idiota? Smettere di oziare di!" Lily blinked her large eyes, completely lost, looking at Severus who looked equally confused at the sudden change of language.

"Lo, la Mamma, farò tiene i suoi capelli su." He replied. He placed his cigarette in his mouth and stuck his hand back into his pocket, rummaging for something else. A moment later, he pulled out a long wooden stick. Lily found Severus' arm and squeezed tightly.

The two of them watched with awe as he lit his cigarette with the tip of his wand and proceeded to wave his wand, causing the thick tree trunk to levitate and righten itself. He muttered something that sounded like 'Reparo' and the tree was once again standing in an upright position, it's leaves billowing in the wind. Lily and Severus exchanged awe-struck glances.

"I like him." Severus decided, eyeing his wand with a greedy expression, and looking extremely disappointed when the man gruffly forced it back into his pocket.

Lily watched with wide eyes as he puffed out the smoke from his cigarette, his disorderly ebony hair ruffling in the wind. The smoke from his cigarette curled in spirals above his head. Lily watched them with light amusement, before dragging her gaze back down to meet two wide hazel eyes.

A moment passed.

"Shit!" Lily swore, ducking down and out of sight, Severus following her action with wide eyes.

"Will he- will he curse us?" Severus asked, his face paler than usual, as he gulped in stress. Despite the situation, Lily managed a laugh.

"Of course not, Sev. If he did, I'm sure he'd be sent straight to prison." Taking a deep breath, Lily emerged again, making sure her eyes were the only things able to be seen.

He was still staring in their direction, his lips twitching in amusement, his cigarette limp and forgotten between his fingers. Severus emerged first, his black eyes peering over the rock, so the man's gaze ran over him first before connecting with Lily's again.

His rumpled clothing and disheveled black hair had given nothing away about his appearance but Lily had been expecting an average-looking man. This man was far from average.

He was handsome to the extreme, high cheekbones and a strong defined jaw. He had firm lips, a dusty rose color, and a straight, long nose. His eyes were dark and alluring and held Lily's emerald ones in place with their intense gaze. His lips turned upwards slowly as they continued staring at each other.

"Sev, turn around and start running." Lily muttered to her friend. He scampered off the wall and Lily followed behind shortly afterwards, holding up the skirt of her dress as she ran.

"What do you think?" Severus asked, panting, as they ran through tall fields, towards her modest house.

"I don't know." Lily admitted as she ran. She closed her eyes once, remembering his friendly smile and warm eyes. "I just hope Petunia likes him."

* * *

"Mum, did you see that?" James asked, dragging his eyes away from where he had last seen the angelic face of the girl and her little companion. "Some kids were spying on us." He informed her, amused.

"Ah… muggles." Dorea Potter sighed. "They are so simple-minded. Are you ready to go?"

James tugged at the collar of his button down shirt anxiously. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He retreated to the driver's seat, all thoughts of bright green eyes and dark red hair temporarily erased from his mind.

* * *

Petunia Evans looked at her face in the mirror. She had dark circles beneath her eyes, which could be easily covered up by make-up, and her hair was a tangled, unkempt mess, which could be combed. The only thing that couldn't be fixed was the miserable look in her eyes. Her normally cheerful, pale eyes were dull and lifeless. She fingered the brush for her foundation and began methodically applying layers of powder to her face.

She would not cry. She would remain strong.

The door to her bedroom door burst open and in flew her little sister, Lily.

"Tuney!" Lily cried breathlessly, throwing herself onto Petunia's four-poster bed with a wide grin. Petunia watched her through the mirror. Severus Snape shuffled into the room, throwing Petunia a tiny smile as he passed. He seated himself at Lily's feet like a loyal dog.

"I saw him." She whispered. "Me and Severus did. Your fiancé." Lily giggled as Petunia swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat.

"You're going to love him." She gracefully jumped off the bed and skipped behind her sister, wrapping her arms around her neck from behind. She rocked her back and forth, happily.

"He's tall. He's so handsome." She grinned at her sister in the mirror, but Petunia kept her eyes downcast. She assumed she was shy. "He speaks some beautiful language. It was so pretty. What was it, Sev?" She turned to look at Severus who shrugged.

"Beats me. But it sure did sound an awful lot like Italian."

"You hear that, Tuney? Italian! And then he took out his wand and made the tree move and…" Petunia looked up and connected eyes with her sister in the mirror. She took a moment to admire the way her sister's lustrous red locks fell against her dirty blonde ones, which dulled in comparison. The sisters were so different.

"You know I don't like magic, Lily." Petunia said sternly, naming another difference between the two girls.

"Oh, but come on." Lily whined, releasing her hold on her sister and spinning around her room once. "You should have seen the way he was smoking his cigarette. It was so stylish." When Petunia didn't respond, Lily crouched in front of her chair and held her sister's hand.

"I like him already. He's perfect for you!" Lily smile slid off her face. "Don't move."

Reaching her fingers forward, she plucked a loose eyelash from the corner of Petunia's eye. She held it up with a beam.

"Make a wish!" she said in a hushed voice, holding the lash out in front of her sister's face. When Petunia didn't say anything, Lily closed her eyes.

"I'll make it for you then." She cleared her throat and closed her fist around the lash, holding it in front of her face. "The groom should be a great man. He should like you right when he sees you. Your wedding should be spectacular and beautiful and people will talk for days about how the beautiful bride and the handsome groom looked so happy. And then you should leave to London with him. And before you leave, I should take you in my arms and cry about how much I'll miss you." She opened her eyes; her green orbs glimmering with unshed tears of joy. "That's what should happen."

She blew on the lash, not watching as it fluttered half-heartedly to the ground and came to a stop upon her foot.

* * *

James and Dorea were warmly greeted at the entrance to the town by a crowd of happy faces, all of them peering through the glass and beckoning the two to come out. James and Dorea exchanged glances before the two of them emerged, shutting the doors behind them and smiling in their friendliest manner at all those around them. Dorea nervously smoothed out her shiny blonde hair.

"Welcome!" Someone cried out from the crowd. A tall man with dark brown hair stepped out and grinned a fearsome grin.

"I'm Henry Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand for James to shake, which he did, his grasp firm and self-confident. Henry looked impressed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"So, Mr. Potter." He started, throwing a burly arm around James and leading him towards a medium sized house at the end of the street. "Are you ready to meet your future wife?"

"Yes sir." James said.

James and Dorea were led into the hall of the house. Some of the crowd followed inside, but the others stayed behind, watching them leave with anxious and excited faces. James took a seat on a plush sofa, staring around at the room. It was filled with warm colors and soft decorations with flower paintings and vases sitting on tables. James inhaled the light floral smell and smirked. He supposed their family was obsessed with flowers.

A young boy with black hair that framed his sallow face took a stand behind James' chair. James immediately recognized him as the boy from before and he grinned at him. The boy smiled back hesitantly, his eyes repeatedly darting down to James' back pocket. Dorea shakily sat down beside him but arose almost immediately as a blonde woman bustled into the room.

"Oh, you must be Dorea." Rose Evans said warmly, coming forward to embrace Mrs. Potter. "Welcome to our humble home." She said kindly, smiling at the two of them, her eyes resting on James for a moment longer before lighting up, as if happy with what she saw.

"I suppose you'd like to see her now." Rose murmured. "Let me bring her out." She disappeared into the adjacent room and reappeared a moment later with a young woman on her arm. Dorea straightened in her seat and James carefully examined his bride-to-be.

"Ah, there comes my daughter! Petunia, come here my sweet."

Petunia stepped forward, her eyes burning holes into the carpet and bowed in respect before James and his mother. She took a seat on the sofa across from James.

Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into an updo and a few loose strands were framing her face prettily. She had pale blue eyes framed with thick short lashes and her smile was hesitant but kind. Overall, she was a rather pretty girl.

"Why don't we let the youngsters talk." Dorea said warmly, looking at Petunia with a kind smile. The boy behind James began frantically gesturing to something in the doorway and James turned to him with a curious glance. The boy immediately stopped, looking nervous, but James followed his gaze to where a small redhead was peeking her head out, watching the scene avidly. As soon as she met his gaze, her bright green eyes widened and she squeaked and ducked out of view. James chuckled.

_So these were the two 'kids', _he thought, amused. _Well, well, it looks as thought the girl really isn't a 'kid' at all. _He continued watching the doorway for any signs of her reappearing.

"Ok, you two." Henry began, smiling down at Petunia and James proudly. "Why don't you take him out to the garden, Pet. Have a nice talk!" He winked as they stood up, Petunia looking rather green and shaky. Quickly, he ushered the couple out the back door, shutting the door softly behind them.

James gave Petunia a swift sidelong glance; she still looked frightened and pale.

He didn't want her to be afraid. After all, they were getting married in a few days.

"Why don't we sit over there?" He said, pointing to a small garden table with two chairs across from each other. Her eyes darted upward and back down, faster than you could say 'bashful' and she nodded. He placed his hand on the small of her back, feeling her stiffen beneath his fingers. He led her to her seat, pulling it out for her and taking a seat across.

A silent moment passed. James cleared his throat.

"Parents sure are something, aren't they?" he said with a short laugh. No response.

He cleared his throat again, more out of anxiousness than anything. "Well. I was born and brought up in London. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and graduated two years ago, as you probably know." He looked around at the lovely garden, watching a butterfly pass by. He smiled. "I've never been in a town like this. A muggle town, that is. But," he added, seeing her flinch. "I believe that the magical blood is truly running scarce and I believe in inter-blood marriage. Which is why I'm here." He laughed again. Still nothing.

"A-aren't you going to say anything? I'd like to hear your voice." He watched as she swallowed. "Say whatever you want! Your favorite game, favorite actor, favorite food. Or you don't even need to tell me that. Tell me what's on your mind. Just say something." Slowly, Petunia's eyes rose up to connect with his. They were brimming with unshed tears.

"I'm… I'm not interested in this wedding."

James' easy grin fell off his face, replaced with a shocked look. "_What?_"

"Please." She pleaded, looking around frantically. "Please don't be too loud."

James breathed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Please." She begged him. "Tell them you don't want this wedding to happen. Tell them you don't like me… I… I already have someone in my heart." With that, a lone tear spilled out of her eye and down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell them before you summoned us all the way from London?" James asked in a biting tone. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, they were full of resolve. "Wait, let me go tell your father." He stood up from his seat just as she screamed out. "NO!"

He turned to look at her, surprised. She faltered.

"He'll- He'll kill me."

"Than what the hell do you want me to do?" he said a little too loudly. She cringed back, looking scared.

"Please. Only you can help me." She said tearfully, fiddling with her fingers.

James was struck speechless. What in the world could he possibly do? He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up in his chagrin. His hand came back down to clench into a fist at his side.

"Come on." He muttered to Petunia as he walked back inside, her shaking frame following behind him. "You better stop crying, or they'll…" she quickly dried her tears, sniffling up a storm.

"Ah, there they are!" Henry cried boisterously, his dark sapphire eyes shining as his daughter and son-in-law came into view. Everyone in the room straightened up expectantly. "So? What do you think?"

What did he think? As he turned to look at Petunia whose lips were trembling, he thought about how heart-broken she'd be if she wasn't with the one she loved. And then he thought over the fact that his mum and Petunia's mum and dad trusted him. He didn't know what to say.

An earnest look from Petunia prodded him forward and he turned his eyes away, his gaze running over the crowd until they stopped at a flash of red.

He froze. The girl. The red-haired girl from the road.

His lips curled upwards.

"Actually... I like her."

* * *

Translations (Italian)

Lei vede nessuno intorno a qui, lei l'idiota? Smettere di oziare di!- Do you see anyone around here, you idiot? Stop lazing around!

Lo, la Mamma, farò tiene i suoi capelli su.- Right, mum, keep you're hair on.

* * *

So! The end of Chapter 1. I really don't know when I'll be updating this. But review anyway. Tell me how it was, if you're interested, if you want a preview of the next chappie. (I see a lot of authors doing that.)

Cheers everyone, and have a great New Year! I'll probably be back soon for my other stories.

-Shay


	3. Chapter 2: Black and Red

**A/N:** Crumbs and Carrots! Mel, you are A B S O L U T E LY right. I actually had the 'her' italicized in my word document but sometimes when I transfer documents, they lose their italics. I didn't proofread it well enough once it had been transferred. :(

And wow. I never expected such a positive review from the readers. I just want to say thank you thank you and THANK YOU to popcorn (for chapter 1 AND 2), live4dance, Mel, TheOneBehindItAll, Ellie, Freakiess, KristiexxNguyen, badluck-8ball, xxcookiesxx123, sweetbean23, Butterfly1989, Akt5us, WhiteCamellia, anony, and sareface. You guys ROCK.

Hopefully I'll get awesome reviews for this one too…? Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. But no flames. Who likes those, anyway?

Also, my deepest apologies to all those glasses lovers out there. I AM SO SORRY.

James' glasses kind of disappeared in the last chapter. Well, they won't be invisible in this one, so no worries. Lol. Just pretend he had them on the whole time.

Cheers!

* * *

**Summary:** In a world where muggles and wizards live together and inter-blood marriages take place to keep the magical blood alive, James Potter and Lily Evans must save themselves from the evil wizards that threaten their new life together. AU. Rated M.

* * *

**Lily**

_By: Shay_

Chapter 2: Black and Red

* * *

"Actually… I like _her_."

Actually… I like _her…_

He had raised his hand and pointed straight at Lily, where she was watching the scene from her place behind the doorway, feeling so excited for her sister…

Her sister…

What would she do now? It was hard, in these times, to find a suitable husband for a girl who had already been previously engaged. How would her life work out?

Lily glared angrily at her half knitted scarf as her father rained scolding after scolding down on her.

"This is completely your fault, Lily." He told her that evening. "If you hadn't stood there… Rose, I told you not to bring her inside." He said, turning on his wife.

"How is this her fault?" Rose tried.

"What's the rush in her getting married? She's just seventeen, he's nineteen…"

"I don't want to get married!" Lily said indignantly.

"Then why'd you smile and act friendly with him?" her father roared, not realizing the absurdity of his own statement.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I think…" Rose began. Two pairs of eyes came up to meet hers. Petunia was in her room, sulking, the family assumed. "I think Lily should marry him."

"Mum." Lily began, setting down her knitting and glaring at her mother. "I'm not getting married. Ever."

"Be quiet, child." Her father snapped. He turned to his wife. "How can you say that, Rose?"

"He obviously likes her! Why don't you let them get married? Atleast Lily will have the good fortune of marrying a wealthy pureblood."

Henry Evans ruffled his hair in thought. Lily stood up, her accusing eyes on her father.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering it?" she cried. She turned to Mrs. Evans. "Oh, mother, you can't, you just can't!"

"We can and we probably will." Henry sighed, resigned.

No… _No_. Lily backed away from her parents before whirling around and dashing out of the room, her eyes blurred with tears.

* * *

"_James Charlus Potter_! What in the world possessed you to make such a spectacle of yourself?"

Dorea Potter was all sorts of fury that evening as she faced her son, hands on hips and lips pursed into a thin line.

James removed his glasses with a deep sigh and proceeded to methodically clean them against the fabric of his shirt.

"James, I'm talking to you." Dorea said testily.

Replacing his frames on his nose, James looked up at her and gave her a short smile.

"I like her."

Dorea gaped at him as he got off the chair, which he was seated on and moved to the mini kitchen, examining the stove with interest. The Evans' had invited them to stay at the guesthouse for the remainder of their visit, two whole days and one night, and some of the things in the place were absolutely baffling. Dorea followed after him in a flurry of blonde, her dress swirling around her ankles.

"Have you even spoken with the girl?"

"Nope." James said, popping the 'p'. Dorea looked about ready to kill.

"I always knew you were arrogant, but this is simply ridiculous! People will think I've raised a dimwitted brat!" James said nothing, grabbing a bright red apple from the fruit basket on the counter and tossing it in the air, promptly catching it with his other hand and biting into it's juicy exterior. He munched as he walked, examining the clock on the wall and the fan on the ceiling.

"That poor poor girl. What she must be thinking, I wonder." Dorea mournfully said.

_Probably screaming with glee while I get this torture,_ James thought bitterly. He took a large bite out of his apple and chewed thoughtfully, staring down at the large television.

"Look at this, mum. Isn't it simply mind boggling?" He pressed a scarlet button on the TV watching as it lit up and smiling faces appeared on the screen. "Ooooh."

"James, listen to me. You go apologize to Petunia right this second. I don't know what's going to happen…" her eyes softened momentarily. "You must really like that redhead."

James didn't answer.

"Go apologize, honey. She must be crying her eyes out, poor thing."

"She's probably rejoicing, mum." James mumbled, talking to his fingers.

Dorea cocked her head to the side, her hand rising to brush some of her son's hair off his forehead in a tender gesture. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

James' eyes rose to meet hers and he told her everything.

* * *

Henry Evans stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, his arms crossed under his head.

"Are we making the right choice, Rose?"

They had just finished speaking with Dorea and her, in Henry's opinion, rather impudent son, James. They had confirmed the engagement and Dorea was thrilled to hear that Lily was Petunia's sister at seventeen.

"This is wonderful!" she had said, clapping her hands together and beaming around at them. "We'll still be family!"

Henry still believed this was Lily's fault.

"If Lily hadn't seduced him with her eyes…"

Rose looked up from where she was folding clothes with an amused grin.

"What? Of course she didn't."

"She did! Did you see her? She was practically all over him!"

Rose chuckled, shaking her magnificent blonde head. "Now you're just making things up."

Henry stared up at the ceiling again, watching the fan make its slow revolutions.

"…Perhaps I am. But what of Petunia?" He dragged his eyes away from the fan and set up on the bed with a grunt. "What can we do for her?"

Rose moved towards the bed and sat next to him. "Perhaps… Marjorie's younger brother…?"

"No." Henry said, standing up. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on, Henry," Rose reasoned, following suit and standing to face him. "He's always had a liking for our Pet. And he's not bad at all. They say he got a job in the big city at a firm. Think about it! Petunia could live in London!"

Henry gazed down at his tiny wife.

"Is he… is he good enough?" Henry asked hesitantly. Rose placed her small hand on his arm, her green eyes shining with trust.

"If he loves her, then he is."

Neither of them noticed the bright emerald eye that was watching them through the crack in the door. The eye shut momentarily, before opening again, sparking in anger, and disappearing from sight.

* * *

She was getting married. Married.

She couldn't believe it. She refused to!

What was wrong with her parents? There was so much she wanted to do, so much she wanted to discover. How was she supposed to when she was tied down to an arrogant prat like James Potter?

She had decided that James Potter was a pompous, conceited prick with no concern for the feelings of others.

Lily stopped in front of her sister's bedroom door, and hesitantly gave it a soft knock.

"Tuney? Tuney, its me."

When no response was heard, Lily cautiously slid her hand over the knob to her door and turned it, hearing the softest click as it opened. It made the softest creaking noise as she pushed past it, into Petunia's room.

It was quiet, only the hushed noise of deep breathing reached Lily's ears as she stumbled towards the lump on the bed, which she assumed was Petunia's sleeping form.

"Tuney? Petunia?" Lily ghosted her fingers over her sister's still body before dropping her hand unceremoniously and plopping onto the bed beside her. "I can't believe this."

She dropped her face into her hands and inhaled sharply.

"You're getting married to Vernon Dursley and I'm getting married to the man you were supposed to marry." She spoke in a muffled voice, into her fingers. Lifting her face up, she shook a fist at the ceiling. "Somebody up there really has a sick sense of humor." Dropping her fist, she turned to gaze down at her sister who was sleeping peacefully, the lightest of smiles blooming upon her lips.

"This is so stupid." She muttered. "Maybe we should escape together, Pet. Escape to London or… or France! Wouldn't that be splendid? I can just see the two of us, strolling the streets of Paris or shopping at Harrod's… No talk of marriage and… o-oh…" she trailed off as her sister let out a sleepy snort and turned onto her side, nuzzling deeper into her pillow. Lily frowned.

"Some fun you are, Petunia. I don't know why you're smiling, but believe me, I'll find out." A sudden thought occurred to Lily.

"Oh dear. What if…" Lily's face paled considerably. "What if she's smiling because… she just escaped torture at the hands of her fiancé? What if… what if this… this James Potter… is a bad man!" Various scenarios in which James was somehow inflicting pain upon her dearest sister ran through Lily's mind and she shuddered. She clapped a hand to her mouth and rocked herself back and forth. Suddenly she stopped rocking and let out a nervous chuckle.

"My imagination, getting the best of me again… my parent wouldn't marry me off to a…" She looked down at Petunia and after a moment, tenderly smoothed some of her hair out of her face.

"I just hope you're happy."

As Lily left her room, she realized she had never thought she would get married to a wizard.

* * *

The wedding was the next day so Lily had no time to settle her emotions, reign in her anger at James Potter, or angrily question him on his arrogance.

"Lily, you look absolutely beautiful."

With a Herculean effort, Lily was somehow forcing back her tears as she stared at herself in the tall mirror in the dressing room of their town church.

She was getting married.

Her make-up was perfection, her hair was glossy and lustrous, pulled up and framing her face beautifully, and her dress was flowing from her body like a second skin.

She supposed the only thing she should be mildly happy about was that. Her dress. She loved it.

It was long, pearl white, all the way past her toes and pooling around her feet. It had just one-shoulder, which was bunched along her collar to create a fabric flower, and it was tight around her waist, showing just how slim she was. It was perfect.

"Lily, honey, don't cry." Rose spoke in a hushed voice, her warm hands coming up to caress Lily's cheek, her thumb brushing away a cold tear that she hadn't realized had spilled from her eye. Lily closed her eyes to hold them back and lowered her head.

A silent moment passed between mother and daughter.

"Lily." Lily looked up with a start at the serious tone of her mother. Rose Evans cupped her daughter's chin. "The Potters are extremely kind people, or so I've heard. But we need to discuss…" Rose dropped her daughter's chin and moved towards the door, shutting it quietly and turning around to face the confused girl. "… your magic."

Lily blinked at her. "Mom, what do you-"

"It still stands. What I told you fourteen years ago still stands. You must _not_ tell a soul."

Lily shivered at the severe look her mother was giving her. "B-but… but _why_?" Rose took Lily's hand within her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. The blonde woman looked scared and worried and sad all at once. Fear. Fear was something Lily rarely saw in her mother's eyes.

"I don't know how wizards are. I'm not sure if… when you're secret is revealed… if they might… mistreat you-" Lily inhaled sharply. "I don't think so, I really don't!" Rose clenched at Lily's fingers, her blood circulation being cut off. Lily exhaled shakily, feeling her throat swell in fright and anguish. "Just to be safe." Rose waited for her daughter's confirmation.

"I-" Lily cleared her scratchy throat. "I'll be careful."

"That's my girl." Rose smiled proudly and took both of Lily's hands in hers, holding them out so she could admire her daughter properly. "You really look beautiful, Lily."

"Thank you, mum." Lily whispered. She smoothed out a crease on her dress and delicately fingered a tiny pearl that was embroidered into the silk.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit. I love you." Rose left the room, her own tears building up, of course for a very different reason.

"Love you…too." Lily whispered to nobody, turning once again towards the mirror to stare at her reflection.

_Married._

_

* * *

_

He put his finely polished Italian shoe up against the wall behind him as he took a long drag from his cigarette. He skillfully puffed out smoke in short bursts and watched as it disappeared into the air.

He hadn't known that the girl, Lily, was Lily _Evans_, Petunia's younger sister by two years. Not only were they completely different in their appearance but also he hadn't expected fate to work out this way. He supposed he looked like a prick for choosing the younger sister over the older one.

_Well, I didn't do it for me,_ James thought, tapping his cigarette between his fingers, watching as the excess ash fell to the ground in a gradual descent. He placed the almost burned out cigarette back into his mouth and adjusted the buttons of his crisp ebony tux. _But atleast I get the prettier of the two._

The thought made James berate himself mentally for thinking such arrogant things. He had been quite the cocky lad as a schoolboy, strutting the halls of Hogwarts as if he owned the school and going through women faster than one would change attire.

But who could blame him? Dashingly good-looking, richer than half of the population of Hogwarts combined, and in possession of a sharp wit and intelligence that was enviable to say the least, people treated him as a God. On top of that, he had been Quidditch Captain for four years and Head Boy in his final year. Sometimes he wondered whether those seven years of his life had been a dream. A wonderful, pubescent, carefree dream.

But he had been dragged down to reality with the death of his dear father, Charlus Potter, a rather famous Auror and close advisor to the Minister of Magic.

He was crushed. Absolutely devastated. His father had been his role model, his best friend, besides Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and the person he looked up to and hoped to become like. A simple Unforgivable Curse later, that amazing man had fallen prey to the horribleness that was death.

James had followed in his footsteps, becoming Auror himself and a close friend to the Head Auror- Rufus Scrimgeour.

Everything in James' life had worked out perfectly in his favor. Now, for his marriage…

"James?" James dropped his cigarette bud to the ground and crushed it beneath his foot, waving smoke away from his face hastily. His mother came into view and paused, sniffing at the air. She scrunched up her nose, but instead of looking reproachful, her eyes were tender.

"Stressed?" James sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"You know me so well." He told her with a laugh. She didn't smile back. She hugged him, careful not to muss his perfectly smooth tux.

"Oh, honey. It'll be fine." She backed away from him and poked his forehead lovingly. He scowled and rubbed at it, before smiling widely at her glowing appearance.

"Mum, you look _hot_." Dorea, swat at his arm, blushing and glared reprovingly at his childish grin.

"Oh, hush, James. You're getting married today. It's time to put your immature behavior behind you and start acting like a true working wizard. Hopefully more time with your bride and less time with Sirius will help this." She teased jokingly. James just laughed. Dorea cared for Sirius as her own son, after his parents abandoned him.

"You two will look _gorgeous_ together." Dorea sighed happily, fixing the buttons of her son's coat affectionately and patting at his cheeks. "Red and black, what a combination!"

James rolled his eyes as Dorea bustled inside with a quick 'hurry up'. He took a steadying breath and followed after his mother, his hand twitching nervously to the pocket of his pants, seeking the comfort of his cigars.

* * *

As Lily walked down the aisle, she thought of her beautiful town.

As she walked down the aisle, she thought of her mother, her father, her sister, Sev…

As she walked down the aisle, she thought of her freedom.

It was gone.

In a few short minutes, she would be 'Mrs. Lily Potter'. She cringed. Her eyes, which had been locked on the altar, moved about the room, stopping upon certain people who were dear to her. Rose Evans who was seated beside Dorea Potter, Lily's new mother, and huddling close to her, both of them trying to hold in their tears. Lily mentally rolled her eyes. Typical. Sev was standing behind James Potter, dressed in a nice black tux and bow tie, looking uncomfortable and depressed. Petunia… who was sitting on the first bench, holding hands with Vernon and positively glowing. Lily blinked at that one, her eyes resting on Vernon's round face a second longer than everyone else. _Well… if Tuney was happy…_

She looked up and saw her father, Henry, beaming widely at everyone around him and proudly holding her arm like she was a prize to be showcased. Lastly, her eyes fell upon her husband-to-be.

He was watching her approach, his dark eyes intent. His stance was casual, hands behind his back and feet shoulder-width apart. What bothered Lily the most was his look of complete indifference and careless frivolity. She almost raised an eyebrow under her veil. He didn't look too excited to be marrying her. So… why was he?

As her eyes moved around the room again, she realized with a start that none of James Potter's family was here. Did he not have friends, relatives, and others? Lily almost shuddered. Perhaps… perhaps they were… less _kind_…

James smirked down at her as Henry Evans passed her hand to his, looking proud but solemn. As James' large, warm hand enveloped hers, she couldn't help but feel extremely small in comparison to him. She stepped onto the altar, beside him and breathed in the smell of freesia and lilies.

With a bravery and maturity beyond her years, she held back her tears as she listened to the priest speak words from the bible. Her face was void of emotion and, out of curiosity, she quickly glanced up at James; his expression was unfathomable.

James said his vows properly in a loud, ringing voice, which echoed through the church, sounding earnest and happy. _Hmm_… Lily thought as she watched his expression sink back into one of aloofness as soon as he had finished… _He's a very good actor._

"I, Lily Marie Evans," the priest boomed out and Lily repeated the words, hoping to sound convincing. But she said them mindlessly, the sacred words falling from her lips like little lies.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Lily stiffened slightly as James slid his hands beneath her veil, lifting it up, her face revealed properly for the first time. He grinned at his beautiful wife, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. She blinked up at him, challenging him, daring him to step forward and steal her first kiss. He was only too happy to oblige.

His lips brushed against hers, slowly, but not unsurely, and suddenly pressed firmly, molding into the shape of hers and making her inhale sharply. As she did so, she could smell the mouthwatering scent coming from him and the faintest smell of smoke. Her eyes fluttered shut and her heart rate accelerated as he gently pried her lips apart with his own and took her bottom lip between his lips, gently pulling. She could feel her whole body trembling against his, her legs turning into jelly, her heart skipping beats… this was it. This was the perfect kiss she had always dreamed of. _Don't stop,_ she thought. _Please, don't stop._ Heat rushed through her body as she melted into his embrace, his tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of her lips. She moaned softly, embarrassingly.

And, just at that moment, James pulled away with a sly grin, making her stumble backwards so that he had to catch her arm and pull her towards him. She looked completely disoriented, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted in dazed confusion.

_What had just happened?_

Smirking down at her cherry cheeks, he turned towards the crowd, grinning widely as everyone rose in their seats, clapping loudly and happily for the beautiful couple.

Lily's cheeks roared with red. She had just made a complete fool of herself in front of her new husband and all her townsfolk.

_But that kiss_… she thought as she was led down the aisle by James; she resisted the urge to touch her fingers to her lips in contemplation … _what _was_ that?_

_...  
_

Scorching bright light fell across Lily and James as they exited the church, followed by a swarm of people.

Lily swallowed heavily. It was time for good-byes.

She jumped into her father's arms, burying her face into his chest. He hugged her back, lifting her up so that her feet grazed the ground.

"My little girl." He murmured. Lily squeezed her eyes shut before she looked up at him. "You be good, ok?"

Lily sniffed. "Yes, papa." She kissed his rough cheek gently and backed out of his arms.

Rose kissed her forehead gently and wiped Lily's tears with her thumbs. Their eyes met, both of them the same bright green, and Rose smiled happily for her daughter.

"Remember, Lily." She said and Lily understood. _The promise._

Petunia cradled her sister in her arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Take care, Lily. I'll write to you, call you, every day. Every hour." They grasped at each others hands. Vernon stood behind Petunia, awkwardly eyeing Lily.

Last was Severus. He dashed forward from the crowd as soon as Lily opened her arms for him. He buried his face into Lily's bosom as Lily stroked his thin hair, planting a small kiss upon his head.

"Look at you…" she whispered so that only he could hear. "So handsome… one would think you used a spell." She chuckled as he glowered up at her for a second before resuming his hugging.

"I don't like him anymore." He muttered into her chest. Lily felt her eyes burn and she finally released the sob that had been threatening to escape her all day. She buried her face into Severus' hair, inhaling his woody smell, trying to keep it in her memory forever.

"You be a good boy, Sev, yea? I'll be back soon. And… and we can release chickens into Mr. Cartails yard again! Or… or swim into the swamp!" she listened to the soft sniffs coming from her dark-haired friend and realized with a jolt that he was crying as well.

Her chin wobbling violently, she released herself from his embrace, bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I'll miss you." She whispered. She backed away, watching him wipe at his dark eyes, before whirling around completely, facing James Potter who was watching them with subtle amusement. She crinkled her eyebrows at him.

Dorea had already stepped into their sleek black vehicle, half her body inside the car, ready to get in at any moment, the other half turned towards the crowd as she raised her hand in farewell. James held out his hand for Lily and she grasped it reluctantly after a moment. They flew down the church steps to where the car was parked. James opened the back seat door for Lily and she jumped in, careful to pull the skirt of her dress into the car as well before she shut it after her. She rolled down the window of the car, watching the scene before her. Henry and Rose were embracing, tears in their eyes and Petunia was waving to her, one arm wrapped around Vernon's thick waist. The rest of the faces were a blur of bright eyes and cheerful smiles. Severus jogged down the stairs as the car started to move forward and ran after it for a few good yards, calling her name and waving his arms wildly. She waved back, her vision blurred, and blew him a kiss. He stopped his chase and watched as the car turned a corner, exiting out of the town.

Lily relaxed back into her seat, trying to keep her tears at bay. James was driving speedily down the road, his hands clutching the steering wheel, one of them playing with a cigarette. He was smoking. Again. His glasses glinted in the bright sunlight but he kept his focused gaze on the road before him, never looking away. Dorea turned in her seat to smile soothingly at her new daughter-in-law.

"It's a bit of a long drive, Lily darling." She said with a bright smile. "It certainly is worth it, though. Our home is gorgeous, to say the least, though I don't mean to brag…" Lily stopped listening abruptly but smiled occasionally as Dorea blabbered on happily about the new renovations added to the house.

Home… Lily thought. Would this new place really be a home?

Based on the fact that James hadn't looked at her or spoken once during their car ride, Lily wasn't convinced at all.

After all, Lily quoted, home is the place where when you have to go there, they have to take you in.

_And where _I_ have to take _them_ in._

_

* * *

_

Well… hopefully you liked that.

I don't really know what to think of it… but perhaps you can tell me! Review please!

Love you guys, hope you had a great break/Christmas/New Year!

(That quote at the end is by Robert Frost, if anyone is interested.)

-Shay


	4. Chapter 3: A New Home, A New World

**A/N:** A big shout out to my reviewers; fan (hehe), xxcookiesxx123, Ellie, hushpuppy22, sareface, Butterfly1989, WhiteCamellia, gonnagologinlater (I was snorting with laughter at this one.), anonymous, sweetbean23, interesting21, KristiexxNguyen (I'm going to follow your advice and get that beta, starting with the next chapter!), You're Just As Sane As I Am, growinghope, Akt5us, popcorn, and smp2792. THANK YOU!

**Not-Logged in Reviews:** **fan-** thank you so much! And I will :) **Ellie-** haha I hope the kiss gave you a breathless feeling, cause it was intentional ;) and don't you worry! James won't be a jerk at all! As of now, Lily is blinded by her grudge against him- for turning down her sister, so she's going to make it seem a bit like he's a cocky jerk with no emotions. :/ **gonna go log in later-** lovin' the name going on here haha. But thank you! And finally, **anonymous**- Ahh… I'm extremely sorry you feel that way. If you don't like mine, don't read it, I guess. And EURGH, please don't compare me to _Twilight _**growinghope**- this is so true. One thing I really love about alternate universes is that! Thank you and keep reading- next chapter is the Maurader introduction! **popcorn**- thank you so much! They'll be properly talking soon enough :)

On to the chapter! I hope you enjoy! Cheers!

* * *

**Summary:** In a world where muggles and wizards live together and inter-blood marriages take place to keep the magical blood alive, James Potter and Lily Evans must save themselves from the evil wizards that threaten their new life together. AU. Rated M.

* * *

**Lily**

_By: Shay_

Chapter 3: A New Home, A New World

* * *

"_This_ is your house?"

When a person stresses a word, it could mean two things.

They might be wrinkling their nose at the shabby appearance of the person's residence, commenting on it's repulsive exterior with a raise of their eyebrows. "_This_ is your house?"

Or in Lily Potter's case, possibly they were in complete awe of the massive estate, taking it in with wide, unblinking eyes, never having seen such a vast or beautiful home. "_This_ is your house?" Lily asked turning to look at Dorea as she exited the car shortly afterwards, a placid smile on her face.

"Our house." She corrected. Lily turned back around, not quite believing that she'd be living in this-this _mansion_.

It was stunningly structured, with a wide set of steps leading up to a large double door entrance and a wide porch. One either side of the steps were walls that curved along the edge of the stairs and ended with two vast pillars, upon which stood fearsome lions, standing up on their hind legs, their paws reaching out, as if attacking their enemy before them. Lily blinked at their sharp stone teeth and she could almost hear the roar being emitted from the structure's mouth.

"Lily?" The redhead jumped at the deep voice. James was standing next to her holding luggage under his arm. "Ready to go in?"

"…Sure." She lifted the skirts of her gown daintily and walked beside him. She felt like a princess; the gown, the castle, and now, as her eyes darted to James, watching him lug her suitcase up the steps, his eyebrows drawn together, even the 'Prince Charming'.

"Alright, let me just take off the security enchantments." Lily watched eagerly as Dorea whipped out her wand and waved it in front of the door a few times. Bright little puffs of light were emitted from the tip. Lily looked at James quickly to find him watching her very carefully, as if she'd suddenly run away, screaming like a banshee. She sniffed crossly. She wasn't a _coward_.

The doors flew open and Dorea bustled in, welcoming her surroundings as one would welcome a dearly missed friend.

"Ah, its good to be back. Lily, welcome home." She said graciously as Lily tried to take in everything around her with merely two eyeballs.

Their house was absolutely _brilliant_.

Two spiraling staircases curved against the hall's walls. The floor was a clear, ivory marble and it made the softest noises when she stepped forward in her amazement, her heels clacking gently against the tile.

"Wow." She breathed. Her hands, which were previously clenched in the skirts of her dress, released their hold on the fabric and tumbled to the floor in a silky mess. Dorea appraised her outfit.

"How about we let you change, honey? You must have some more comfortable clothes in your luggage." Lily dragged her eyes away from the mural that decorated the ceiling and sent Dorea a dazzling smile.

"I'll do that, Ms. Potter." She said shyly. She looked over at James who was leaning against the door, his dark hair falling over his eyes; beside him was her suitcase.

"Oh, call me Mum, Lily dear, you're family now!" Dorea said buoyantly. Lily smiled weakly as she attempted to pick up her suitcase. _Damn, it was _heavy_._

"We'll be in the kitchen, Lily, you can join us as soon as you've finished changing." With a small nod, she left the room without a backwards glance, her wand waving as she opened curtains on her way.

"Need any help changing?" a masculine voice asked. Her eyes swiveled to James' casual form and took in his suggestive tone and wide, mischievous grin.

"U-uh, no thanks." She stammered, wincing once as her suitcase painfully collided with her knee as she attempted to lift it. He chuckled, shaking his head slightly and pushed himself off the wall.

"Mrs. Potter." He began, approaching her slowly and circling around her. It took Lily a moment to realize he was standing just behind her, his hands skating up her arms, soft as feathers and leaving goose bumps in their trail, and resting on her delicate shoulders. She shivered. "The washroom is that way." He turned her whole body to the door on the opposite side of the hall. She nodded shakily.

"Right." His whole demeanor changed in an instant as he dropped his hands, and with a short formal nod, left the room at a quick pace, his hands that had previously been caressing her shoulder bones, stuffed into his pockets. It all happened so quickly, she would've thought she had dreamt it if it hadn't been for the twinkle in his eye and the acceleration of her heart.

"Right." She whispered to herself. She was in a beautiful enchanted house with a husband who apparently liked teasing her too much. With a small grunt, she lifted the suitcase once again and half-dragged half-carried it to the elegantly furnished door that stood innocently on the left side of the room.

She cautiously slid her fingers over the handle and turned it, first allowing her head to peek through the crack before allowing herself in. Shutting the door behind her, her whole body trembled and collapsed onto the ground in a pile of slender limbs and silky fabric. So much had happened in these past two days, her head was swimming. Everything had been so rushed, so fast, she was left in the dust, collecting pieces of her life, as she knew it, and wondering where this new path would lead her. Her shoulders sagged but her eyes remained dry. Lily wasn't one to cry, though she had spilt quite a few the night before the wedding, and she felt it would be an ominous start to begin crying in her new home only minutes after arriving there. Shutting her emerald eyes gently, she rested her head against the door of the bathroom and breathed deeply.

A new home, a new family, a new _world_.

* * *

Perhaps it was the drowsy feeling she had been holding back all day, or the long road trip but Lily dozed off and when she awoke some time later, she was staring into the huge sea green eyes of a creature that was foreign to her.

"Hello, Miss Lily!"

With a shriek, she scrambled off the floor of the bathroom and pressed herself against the door, staring at the hideous creature in revulsion. What _was_ that thing?

The creature seemed to be fighting back tears as it stared up at her, it's blue-green eyes watery.

"Twinkie didn't mean to frighten Miss Lily Potter! Twinkie only meant to welcome Miss Lily to her new home!" Lily stared wide-eyed at the thing before asking the first question that came to her mind.

"Who-Who's Twinkie?"

The little thing stared at her in confusion before its ugly face broke into a wide, toothy grin. "Why, 'tis I, Miss!"

Lily was terribly confused and in desperate need of a glass of water. She blinked down at the creature and cleared her throat roughly.

"Well, _Twinkie_, wha-_who_ are you?" Twinkie bent so low it's long nose grazed the cold floor.

"Twinkie was born to serve the noble house of Potter like Twinkie's many ancestors before her."

"S-serve? You work here?"

"Yes, Miss Lily! For Twinkie is a house-elf!" Twinkie grinned proudly at Lily who slowly slid to the ground once more, a light smile on her pretty face.

"A house-elf, you say? Does that mean… If I asked you for a glass of water, would you get me-GAH!" Before Lily had even finished her sentence, Twinkie had disappeared with a loud, earsplitting crack that echoed against the bathroom walls. Lily clutched her ears and, sure enough, another crack followed as Twinkie reappeared with a tall glass of clear liquid in her hand and a bright smile on her revolting face.

"At your service." Twinkie finished rather impressively, bending low once again in a little bow that made Lily giggle as she took the cool glass from the elf with a flourish.

Now that she thought about it, the elf wasn't ugly at all… it was rather cute…

"Well, Twinkie, I feel we'll be great mates!" Lily said, happy to found someone so friendly. With a sudden rush of affection for the little thing, she grasped Twinkie's tiny hand in hers, feeling her leathery skin between her fingers.

"Oh um, yes, well, I certainly hope so…" Twinkie trailed off smiling nervously and awkwardly. "Miss Lily, the reason I came here was to inform you that Ms. Potter is waiting for you in the kitchen."

Lily's smile faded lightly, but she pouted playfully. "And here I thought you had come to befriend me!" Twinkie's eyes widened impossibly larger and she looked ready to hit herself.

"No, Miss Lily, I-!" At Lily's amused grin, Twinkie blinked before relaxing into a shy expression. "You're funny, Miss Lily."

"That I am." Lily said in mock-arrogance, puffing out her chest proudly and putting on a silly face. Twinkie stifled her laughter.

"Why don't I change and then we can head to the kitchen?" Lily suggested, standing up and opening the door for the little elf to waddle her way out.

"Yes, Miss Lily."

"Please, just Lily is fine!" Lily said.

"Oh… Yes, Miss Lily."

Lily hid her amused look of puzzlement and shut the door, ready to change out of her stuffy wedding garments.

* * *

"How big is this place, anyway?" Lily began in awe as Twinkie led her to the kitchen; the route involved passing several corridors and halls that had doors leading to other places. She brushed down the skirt of her pale blue dress that fell to just below her knees and looked down at her companion. "It certainly looked large on the outside, but this is enormous!"

"That's probably because of the Undetectable Extension Charm, Miss Lily." Twinkie said joyfully, a bounce in her step. Lily grimaced inwardly. She had already attempted to get Twinkie to call her by her name atleast four times already but the little elf was persistent.

Lily looked down at her new friend in excitement. "Could you show me around?"

"That would be my job."

Lily looked up, startled, to see Dorea and James, both of them sitting at the dining table, watching her walk in. Lily looked around. It appeared that she had walked into the kitchen without realizing it. She met Dorea's gaze as the woman stood up, and then turned her eyes to James who was fiddling with his ring, not exactly looking at her, but not completely unaware of her presence.

"Oh." She said, her cheeks turning pink. "Right, of course." Dorea walked to the kitchen and Lily took a few steps after her, following.

"Would you like something to eat, sweetie?" Dorea called from where she was searching her highest cabinets, her head almost disappearing into the cupboard as she stood on tiptoe.

"I'm fine." Lily said, feeling anything but. She could tell that her new mother was not fooled as she stuck her head back out with a skeptical raise of her golden brow.

"Now, now Lily, no need for the formalities! This is your home now. I'd let you help yourself, but since you don't know where everything is yet…" She pulled out two chocolate muffins and threw them to the girl who caught them in her hands, in surprise.

"Nice catch." Dorea noted approvingly. "Perhaps we could make a Quidditch player out of you."

"Mum, really?" James finally spoke up, looking up from his novel with a raised black brow.

"Oh honey. Don't be such a grump." She gathered Lily in her soft arms and hugged her gently. "You really need to get out more. Even if she can't play, maybe she could enjoy the sport! Why don't you take Lily to the upcoming Puddlemere United game!"

Lily was, at this point, extremely confused.

"Ah, excuse me, er, Mum, but what _is_ Quidditch?"

"Oh, Lily," gushed Dorea, grasping the redhead's shoulders in her hands and steering her out of the room. "Quidditch is the most marvelous sport. You'd love it, really. If only you could play…" The two of them left, but Lily sent her husband a curious glance, only to find it being returned on his side. She quickly turned away and tuned in to the babbling that was coming from Dorea with a sigh.

* * *

"And this right here is our guest suite…" Lily was baffled by the size of the place.

"How many bedrooms are there, exactly?" Lily asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Oh, around two hundred and ten, I believe, and that doesn't include our own bedrooms." She waved away Lily's shock. "You best get used to it, dear. You'll be lost in this house otherwise." Lily was already lost, and according to Dorea, they hadn't even visited half the house yet!

"But… why doesn't it look this big on the outside? Twinkie said something about an Extension charm…"

Dorea glanced over at her. "Yes, we have many enchantments to make it larger on the inside. Though it wasn't Twinkie's place to tell-"

"Oh please don't blame Twinkie! I was bombarding her with questions; I made her tell me, really. It's so fascinating." Dorea hid a smile.

"Yes, I suppose it would be. You seem really keen about the subject of magic…" she searched the girl's face.

Lily's eyes widened instinctively and her mask slipped back into place. "Only as much as any other muggle, I suppose." With a small hum of assent, Dorea turned away and Lily breathed a sigh in relief. They were approaching tall double doors; they might have been the entrance to a dinner hall or dining room, Lily thought curiously. She wondered if there were any magical rooms in the house. So far, she hadn't encountered many magical things, except for Twinkie, some self-scrubbing pots in the kitchen and a few more knick-knacks around the place. She supposed the Potters didn't want to shock her too badly.

"This," Dorea said with a beam so wide, it stretched across her beautiful face like a moon river, "Is the bedroom you will share with James." Turning away too fast to see Lily's astonished face, she pushed the doors open to reveal the largest bedroom Lily had ever seen.

Entering the room with her mouth gaping so wide, flies might have flown in, she looked around her new room. That she would be sharing. With her husband. Immediately, her gaze fell on the king-sized bed that sat innocently in the center of the room. She gulped, her face flushed, as she walked towards it and brushed her fingers against its silken crème and maroon sheets.

"It's lovely." She said truthfully. She turned to face her glowing mother-in-law and felt herself silently pleading. _Please don't make me stay here alone with him…_

"…I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense!" Dorea chirped, hugging her daughter-in-law tenderly. "Stop acting as if you're a guest here, Lily! This is your home now! Don't you worry, James won't mind at all."

Something in the way she said that last sentence, Lily felt there was some hidden meaning behind it as well. Before she could divulge it's meaning, she was ushered out of the room and the doors were shut behind her.

"Lily, I have to go order Twinkie what to get for dinner, so I'm going to leave you here, if that's alright."

"Of course." Lily assured, feeling shaken at the prospect of being left alone in this mansion, but not wanting to be a burden. "I'll just look around more, if that's alright."

"That's completely fine! Have a good time, honey, and remember that if you take a left in that hall over there, then a right and then head straight, you'll reach the kitchen again." She patted the redhead's cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

And a few seconds later, Lily was standing alone in the middle of the hallway, wondering where her feet would take her.

She shuffled them for a second, feeling desperately alone and frightened like a sheep in a tiger's den. Slowly, she walked forward, looking about her and admiring the beautifully furnished doors and walls of the house. Her bare feet made no noise against the ground as she glided through the house like a ghost, stopping to run her fingers over a groove in a wall or to admire a richly painted drawing. As she passed a picture of a man in navy blue robes with an ebony beard and dark, glinting eyes, she swore she felt his eyes follow her until she turned into a different hallway. The thought was unnerving and her pace quickened.

She paused in front of two glass doors that led to, what was apparently, a library. Curious to see what books her new family owned, she eagerly turned the handle and let herself in. Thousands, no, millions of books were organized on shelves, leading all the way up to the ceiling. Stepping into the room, her joy at finding something to pass her time with in the house was short-lived as she heard the door shut behind her with the softest of snaps. The hairs on the back of her neck lifted as she felt someone's presence somewhere behind her. Before she could whirl around and discover their identity, she felt the person's cool, minty breath upon her exposed shoulder blades and neck. She stiffened.

"You've found one of my favorite rooms in the house." James said, while his hands slid onto her shoulders, reminding her of that afternoon in the main hall.

"Do you like to read?" It would be an innocent enough question if it weren't for the fact that his fingers were kneading gently into her shoulders, massaging them, and soothing them. She felt her body relax, her shoulder sag at the contact. His hands were large and strong, but his fingers were slender and they were working absolute _magic_ upon her body. She almost leaned into him but caught herself just before. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a reaction. After all, he was just teasing her; he would probably leave in a few seconds with a blank expression on his face, striding out of the room like he had accomplished something great and leaving her craving more, though she didn't _want_ to crave more…

"We have;" his lips brushed her neck and her eyes widened. She attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, perhaps to see his face, perhaps to question him, perhaps to just get away from him, but he held firm, his arms wrapping around her waist like snakes. "We have many many books for you to read. I don't know how you feel about magic-" His lips paused against her creamy skin, where he was trailing soft kisses over her exposed neck. "How _do_ you feel about magic?"

Lily struggled to recompose her thoughts, but when his lips were doing _that_…

"I-It's f-fascinating." She said in a small voice. He ran his up the curve of her neck before whirling her around. She inwardly gasped.

His eyes were darker than usual, his lips curled over his teeth in a crooked smile that sent her heart beating wildly.

"You needn't be afraid of me, you know." He whispered, stepping closer so their chests were brushing. Light, pulsing electricity surged.

"I'm not." But she stepped back anyway, feeling the need to break the connection between them. It was all too much.

"You are." James countered, tilting his dark head slightly and appraising her. "I can see it."

"No." her back hit a library table and she steadied herself against the surface, leaning away from his approaching frame. She was trapped.

He grinned like a naughty little boy and placed his arms on either side of her, effectively trapping her against the table. He leaned forward, so close; Lily could count the golden and green flecks in his dark eyes. His nose skimmed her jaw and his cool breath was light against the skin of her lips. Her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Hmm. I've wanted to do this for a while." His words were barely registering in her murky brain as Lily struggled to remain upright. He placed his lips at the corner of her red ones.

"I'd never hurt you."

And suddenly, his mouth was upon hers, hot and heady, and she couldn't think, couldn't breath, not with him doing such beautiful, sinful things. Without even realizing it, she began to kiss him back, her lips moving against his with fierceness she hadn't even known she had possessed. A short gasp escaped her lips as he simultaneously ran his smooth tongue over her lip and began kneading gently into her hips with his thumb. Her arms entwined around his neck and pulled him closer, her tiny hands running carelessly through his hair that was silkier and softer than she had imagined. A small groan escaped his lips as her fingers ran across his scalp, and his hand skid down her leg slowly, gently, leaving her trembling. Not breaking their kiss, he curled his fingers around her slender thigh and hitched it around his waist. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he lifted her whole body up and placed her on the table behind her. Her legs gracefully slid around his as she sat, her lips working passionately against his.

How did he affect her like this? He was making her forget the world.

With a short sultry moan, she felt his lips drop from hers and urgently press kisses to her smooth jaw. Her breath was ragged and uneven and she supposed that his was the same.

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I saw you." He confessed in a husky voice, as he sucked on a spot just above her collarbone. _Since the moment I saw you…_

With this statement, came memories. Severus, Henry and Rose Evans, and Petunia.

_Petunia._

Lily' eyes flew open.

With Herculean effort, she pushed James away from her, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock. He stumbled backwards, a delicious picture; rosy cheeked, swollen lipped, and messy haired. His face was painted with confusion and his glasses were slightly crooked upon his long nose.

_Petunia_…

How could she have done this? How could she sit here and snog the man who had been so arrogant and ruthless and turned down her dearest sister?

James was confusedly peering at her, his dark brows pulled downwards. "Lily, wha-"

With a small choked gasp, she pushed herself off the table and dashed for the library doors. Flinging it open, she ran from the room as fast as her tiny feet would take her, all the time breathing loudly and wiping tears from her cheeks. Her bare feet made soft noises against the ground as she passed the giant painting of the man again, his eyes following her running figure. She made to turn into a different hallway but lost her footing and was sent tumbling to the ground in a graceful descent. With a small noise of pain, she hit the cold floor and lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily. Crawling slowly, she curled herself into a protective ball, her back resting against the stone wall.

Ducking her head into her knees, she took deep steadying breaths, trying to remain calm.

She felt disgusted with herself. She had just been passionately kissing the man who had caused her sister heartache! He was vile, he was rude, and he was… absolutely, beautiful.

Lily could feel hot wetness grace the curves of her cheekbones and she brushed at it impatiently.

She felt lost. Completely, utterly lost.

* * *

Days at the Potter mansion were adventurous and extremely fun, Lily soon discovered. She spent her time helping Dorea out in the kitchen, garden, and other places around the house, discovering new things about each place. She had even stuck her finger into a hole in their backyard one day, screamed, and pulled out a small knobbly looking gnome, who was gnawing on her finger generously. James, who had been watching from a distance, hadn't stopped laughing all day.

The sun would shine upon the three of them as they sat outside; all of them seated upon bench chairs, just relaxed and sipping iced tea and lemonade.

Three days after Lily's arrival to her new home, they were all having morning breakfast in the garden, the sun sprinkling it's heavenly light upon their still figures, when Dorea sprung some unexpected news upon her.

"Lily, tomorrow is a big day for you." Lily looked up from where she was swirling her iced drink around in her cup and squinted at her mother-in-law. Dorea's hair was shimmering under the sunlight, looking like a halo around her striking face. Lily could only imagine how her scarlet hair looked. Probably like fire was erupting from her head. But based on the admiring looks James had been sending her the past hour, she supposed she might have looked pleasant to the eye.

James hadn't ever brought up the topic of the day in the library and for this Lily was both thankful and aggravated. Half of her was happy that he wasn't pressuring her when she was so obviously not ready to be questioned and half of her was upset that he had already pretty much forgotten about it. _Did it mean so little to him?_

She didn't care if it did though. He had hurt Tuney.

"Why's that, mum?" Dorea leaned forward and licked her lips, looking slightly nervous and slightly thirsty.

"Twinkie, get me some water, will you?" She turned away from the house-elf that disappeared to do her bidding and smiled at Lily. "Tomorrow, you'll be visiting the Ministry of Magic." James looked up from his newspaper (The Daily Prophet), one that had moving people on it, Lily had discovered while looking through a cabinet in the study one day. James had found her, three hours later, admiring the figures that were in motion upon the piece of paper like an avid child on Christmas day, unable to rip her eyes away from the paper.

"M-ministry?" Lily asked. She could feel James' dark eyes upon her but chose not to meet his gaze. "Whatever for?"

"Well, honey, we've got to register you as part of our family now. It won't be too long… unless… James takes any detours." She looked at her son reprovingly and he shrugged with a grin.

"Places to see, people to talk too…" Lily sat rigid in her chair. Even the sound of his voice was sending her on edge. It was ridiculous, and she was sure he could tell.

Every night, Lily had taken to sleeping in their bedroom and it was terribly, terribly awkward. The sexual tension was high but he wouldn't touch her, look at her, until they were back in the presence of Dorea at the breakfast table. Nights were not a favorite of Lily's. They slept on different sides of the bed, which was easy with such a large one, but she felt cold and alone in the nights. Not that she _wanted_ to be close to him, it was just… he was _there_, and he had body heat, and he smelled so _good_…

"What will they do?" Lily asked quietly, interrupting her own inner thoughts.

"Nothing much; I believe you'll have a talk with the Head Auror, Mad-Eye Moody and his protégée whom James is extremely close with," she smiled upon her son proudly. "Rufus Scrimgeour."

"Mad-Eye?" Lily questioned, taking a sip of her drink. "That sounds a bit morbid."

"Oh, wait till you see his eye." James said, snickering. "It can see through _everything_."

"What?" Lily asked, aghast, mentally covering her chest.

"Yea. What I would do to have an eye like that…" _Thwak._ "OW, mum, I meant it'd be easier for my job! Merlin…" James trailed off, rubbing the back off his head with a scowl.

Lily grinned at them. It was easy to forget about the horrors of the world when she was around Dorea and, admittedly, even James. He brought a sense of calm to her that she could never bring upon herself. She wondered what she'd do when he joined work again in another two days. Sit around with Dorea all day? That would be nice, but she'd have to find more things to do. For some reason, the thought of him gone for the whole day made her heartstrings clench and vibrate with troubled sorrow. When he was close by, she felt as though she were in a different world.

But of course, reality was always a step behind. She hoped, with all her heart, the Ministry meeting would go well.

* * *

Lots of moments of awkwardness in this one haha. For some reason, writing this chapter made me laugh. Maurader time in the next and the Ministry visit! Stay tuned, amazing readers! And don't forget to Review on your way out! Au Revoir!


	5. Chapter 4: MaraudersMinistryMadness

**A/N:** Alright, so finally, here is the next chapter! Pretty long for a 'Lily' chapter, but that's my gift to you for being patient and amazing! Many thanks to my lovely BETA, **KristiexxNguyen**!

Thank you for last chapter's reviews; popcorn (;D), anonymous, er…blank?, You're Just As Sane As I Am, Lovingit, Ellie, WhiteCamellia, sareface, Butterfly 1989, xxcookiesxx123, Akt5us, me, KristiexxNguyen, adrian's. little dhampire, MonkeyFighter, Bri, growinghope, invisible, Posca, Frankiefurt. Thanks guys!

**Not-logged in Reviews: popcorn**- haha thank you :) hope you enjoy this one! **anonymous**- as was said on my profile, my JPMD and DI ones may be a little 'lame' but I really believe that 'Lily's' prologue is a necessity, seeing as it explains the world and gives you a glimpse of what's going to happen in the future. Just my view. And you're right, haha, Twilight comparisons _would_ be mean. **Um, blank?**- I'm excited to write that! Haha thank you, though! **Lovingit**- well, there will be, but not too soon. Unfortunately, the library scene was a tease. **Ellie**- …wow. You totally explained the situation. Lol. Ah, well, that will soon come into the light! **me**- experience, my friend. Experience ;) haha. Justkidding. **Bri**- thank you! Snape isn't going to be a major character, sadly. i don't want to give away too much, but as you shall see, she's corresponding with him. **growinghope**- we shall dive into the complex mind of very soon! **invisible**- thank you :) **Frankiefurt**- another thing I explained on my profile; Petunia is ashamed to tell her. She won't say anything about it because right now she feels a little guilty for sending her sister away when she was so young. As to why James hasn't told her... he thinks she already knows. He thinks the reason she's all timid with him is because she's just shy and young and afraid of him.

Kisses to all who reviewed and hopefully this will live up to your expectations. A Happy Belated Birthday to Lily Potter! Cheers!

* * *

**Summary:** In a world where muggles and wizards live together and inter-blood marriages take place to keep the magical blood alive, James Potter and Lily Evans must save themselves from the evil wizards that threaten their new life together. AU. Rated M.

* * *

**Lily**

_By: Shay_

Chapter 4: Marauders, Ministry, & Madness

* * *

_Dear Sev,_

_Don't be frightened! The messenger is really sweet and has a fondness for breadcrumbs. (So, if you can, you should feed him some. He journeyed a long way.) And mice, I believe. I swear I saw him bringing in a frog in his beak once. Ugh. Eileen probably remembers the owls from her days… How is she, anyway? Any sign of her getting up from her bed yet? How's Tobias? I know you don't like to talk about them, Sev, but I hope they're doing fine._

_I don't think I've ever missed home so much. Not when I went to Yate for that school trip, or when we camped out on the outskirts of town to rebel against mummy's new house rules. (No magic even behind closed doors, remember?) It's weird, here at the edge of London. It's even weirder that I'm in a house with wizards._

_I suppose some of it is interesting; the spells they use, the enchantments. The house is ten times bigger than it is on the outside, and you should see the size of the exterior itself! It's humongous! I encountered a little elf named Twinkie too. She's very kind but I don't think she's allowed to befriend me. She serves the 'Noble House of Potter' or so she repeats. Frequently._

_How is it back home? I talked to Tuney, Dad, and Mum just yesterday and I'll probably give them another call sometime this evening. They seem to be fine. I think mum was crying on the phone, though. But then, I kind of was too._

_How is Tuney? Is she happy? How's Vernon treating her? She keeps saying she's all right but she always sounds anxious. I wish I could speak to all of you face-to-face. Knowing these wizards, there's probably a way for that too._

_Mrs. Dorea Potter is great. I'm already having fun with her and she's so kind. James is ok too… I think._

_I hope you're doing well, my little wizard. I really miss you._

_Well. I hope those neighborhood boys are treating you well; if not, tell them Lily's going to pound their faces to the ground when she gets back there._

_Love, always love,_

_Lily_

_...  
_

Lily read over her letter once before folding the yellow parchment up and slipping it into an envelope. A handsome, tawny owl sat, waiting for Lily to tie the letter to its claw.

"Here, Hermin," Lily whispered, beckoning the owl towards her. It hopped forward a bit; its great big yellow eyes wide and gauging.

The redhead tied the letter to his leg and in a whirl of feathers and wind the bird soared out the window, spreading his wings majestically. Lily watched it go, before sighing heavily, and emerging from her seat, leaving to the kitchen to help Mrs. Potter with lunch.

* * *

Lily watched with fascination as the ladle in the pot of stew stirred itself, pausing to lift out of the pot and allow Mrs. Potter a sample. Even the simplest of household spells were amazing to Lily, as she watched from her seat on the middle barstool in front of the counter. She bit her lip in thrilled delight as a plate of carrots levitated over to where she was sitting, descending to a stop in front of her. Plucking an orange vegetable from the platter, she took a rather loud bite and munched happily.

Lily sincerely wished she could perform a bit of magic. Watching Dorea wave her thin stick about gracefully was enough to make Lily's stomach clench with longing. Sometimes, she was desperately tempted to, perhaps, take her wand for a bit…test it out…

She had to constantly remind herself that that action wouldn't be appreciated in her new home.

_Still,_ Lily thought as Dorea summoned a salt canister from one of the high cupboards_, if only I could _try_._

There was a shiny, small and completely average-looking silver spoon that was resting unassumingly on top of the counter behind Dorea. Lily focused all her attention on it.

She blinked twice.

Nothing happened.

She narrowed her eyes imperceptibly.

Still nothing.

She craned her neck forward a little, her eyes squinting even further, her mind whirring into action.

Nothing.

"Lily dear."

Lily's eyes went back to their normal size as she blinked innocently at the smiling Mrs. Potter. "Yes, Mum?"

"Pass me that cheesecloth, will you?"

After doing the deed, Lily tried not to feel too irritated that she had been interrupted from her concentration. It was hard enough trying to move a spoon with your mind with just one person without being distracted from it as well. It was so much easier with Sev, another magical person, to contribute to the effort.

Checking once to see if Dorea needed anything else, Lily resumed her task, biting her lip and moving her hands forward so that they sat upon the counter top, the balls of her fingertips resting on the surface of the table. When nothing happened for a good few seconds, she sucked in a sharp breath, her heart sinking in her chest. Suddenly, she felt the deepest tingling coming from within her chest, rushing to the tips of her toes and ending at her fingers. Excitement coursed through her. She watched the spoon eagerly, expecting some sort of movement, and she wasn't denied it. The spoon twitched.

An easy grin fell into place upon her features as the tingling in her body continued, feeling simultaneously/both relaxing and exciting. Encouraged by the meager action from the spoon, she concentrated upon it once more, hoping to move it into the drawer below it or –to- possibly just levitate it. She had always set high standards for herself.

Nothing happened.

…

A minute and a half passed; Lily was growing frustrated. Was it lack of sneaky practice that made her so terrible or was it the lack of another wizard the problem? Perhaps Sev's magic was greater than hers.

Lily felt angry with herself. Why was she doing this in the first place? She had promised her mother…But then she realized that she had never intended on keeping that promise. Lily was far too obsessed with magic.

Angry with herself and angry at the fact that magic wasn't coming to her as easily as she wanted it too, Lily glared at the spoon, releasing all her fury into the one action.

Then, a few things happened.

Dorea Potter, having finished rolling the dough for bread, turned towards where Lily was seated, her eyes seeking out the angrily flushed redhead.

Twinkie Apparated into the kitchen with her signature toothy grin. It faded from her face once she saw the scene before her.

There were three harsh knocks upon the estate's door, followed by the soft tinkling of the doorbell.

The silver spoon flew across the room.

Lily managed to duck just as it flew through the air, right where Lily's head had been. It hit the wall with a loud _clang_, catching Dorea's attention and startling the poor little Twinkie. Eyes wide and frightened, Lily emerged from under the counter, looking about.

"What was that?" Dorea questioned at the same time Lily stated, in a shaky voice, "Somebody's at the door."

Dorea, confused and distracted, took this information in. "Oh. Oh, very well. Would you get that, Lily?" Lily slid from her chair on trembling legs. It had worked. Her magic had _worked._

One glance at Twinkie was enough for Lily to realize one thing; the little house-elf _knew_.

Suddenly Lily felt that she shouldn't leave the room, lest the creature _tell_ Mrs. Potter about Lily's magic. That would be…terrible. With a quick, nervous look that went towards the house-elf, she left the room. Twinkie's expression didn't leave her mind.

The house-elf looked _scared_.

Still, though the situation wasn't in her favor, Lily rejoiced over her magical abilities. At least she hadn't lost them completely. She knew she'd never be able to buy a wand or anything of that sort, but at least there were the small things that could amuse her. She could summon her toothbrush every night. Maybe she could lob levitated spitballs at James or something…He'd never know it was her.

With these positive thoughts in mind, Lily entered the Potter's entrance hall, moved quickly towards the front doors and swung them open.

* * *

Lily was never scared.

Sure, sometimes she got nervous- perhaps frightened for someone else or anxious. She was never truly scared and she never felt the need to back down in the presence of someone else.

Always called the town's 'spitfire', Lily brought courage to all those around her and carried her own bravery around like a brandished sword. She would never be defeated.

When she was nervous, her eyes would dart from side to side, she might bite her lip and chew it subconsciously, and her pinky would twitch to the right. Just barely; and only to the right.

When she was frightened for someone else, she only pursed her lips and crossed her arms, determined not to show her fear, so that the person wouldn't see that she was scared in the first place and then get scared because of it. She was overly considerate like that.

Having protected Sev since he was a baby from town bullies and his own, sometimes abusive, father, she liked to think of herself as a courageous girl.

But as she stared down the end of an average-sized, blonde haired man's wand, for the first time, her pupils dilated and she sucked in a sharp breath out of fear.

* * *

They made an intimidating group. The dark-haired one was leaning against one of the pillars that held up the porch's roof, and the sandy haired one stood in front of her with a small frown, his eyebrows creased. The blonde man stood just to the right of him, his eyes trained on Lily in suspicion. Slowly, the dark one slid off his perch on the pillar and faced the redhead with curiosity. She blinked at all of them.

They were obviously wizards. The wand gave it away and the other two, though they hadn't pulled out their respective wand yet, had the appearance of ones who knew of the magical arts. They carried themselves differently, Lily noticed, and they didn't start in fear at the sight of the blonde one's wand. The dark one was staring at her inquisitively and Lily took the time to notice that he was very, _very_ handsome.

The sandy haired man cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" he asked politely, his voice slightly hoarse.

Lily blinked in surprise and _(Oh, blast it all)_ some fear. "S-Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ that? This is Dorea and James Potter's residence," Lily said, finding the courage to announce their location. The men's eyes widened simultaneously, and had she not been slightly frightened, Lily might have found this sight rather amusing.

"Are you…Are you the new maid?" the darkly handsome one asked hesitantly. The sandy haired one gave him an incredulous glance.

"_No_," Lily said, wondering who these people were and what exactly was going on. "I'm…I'm his- _James'_ wife."

"No you're not," the smaller blonde man retorted immediately. Lily noticed that his wand was still raised before him and he followed her gaze to the stick slowly. Hastily, he stuffed it into his back pocket.

"Yes, she is." All four started at the voice and Lily turned to see James, who was leaning against the wall behind them, smiling past her, to the three people in the doorway. He pushed himself off the wall and strode towards her. "My friends, meet Lily Potter." His arm curled around her waist as he came to a stop next to her and she blushed softly, looking at the toes of her feet.

There was a moment of silence with the exception of the soft sounds of the Wizarding Wireless radio and Dorea's melodic singing coming from the kitchen. His 'friends' gaped soundlessly at him.

Lily cleared her throat softly and all eyes swiveled to her. "Aren't you going to come in?"

They stared.

"Yes, boys, do come in. Unless you plan on staying on the porch all day…" One of James' mischievous grins followed his statement and he dropped Lily's waist just as the men seemed to come to their senses. They walked past the redhead, into the house, eyeing her as they passed. Only the sandy haired one paused and turned to her, the smallest of tired smiles on his face. It was a nice face; rather handsome, and extremely warm, but housed a few nasty looking cuts and scars. She supposed they completed his appearance and matched quite well with his rather shabby clothes.

"Remus. Remus Lupin," he introduced, his hand stretched out in front of him. She tenderly allowed hers to be enveloped in his and smiled widely when his lips lifted into a warm grin.

"Lily…Potter." She replied slowly. Out of seemingly nowhere, James appeared with a wide grin.

"Now, Moony, you can get to know my new wife later. Come on…" he ushered the obviously amused 'Moony' to the study without a backwards glance at Lily who watched them go curiously.

* * *

"Well?" Dorea asked cheerfully as Lily re-entered the kitchen, her mind swimming. "Who was it?"

"Some people for James. Remus…"

"Ah," Dorea intervened knowingly, nodding as she sliced up the bread for lunch. "That'll be the Marauders." Lily blinked.

"The _who_?"

"My son and his little friends had an infamous delinquent group going on in their school days," Dorea said, rolling her eyes. "Four boys. All different, but similar in their taste for mischief." Lily smirked. "It's odd that they used the door. Usually, they just Apparate in," Dorea said thoughtfully. She shook her head, "Anyway, I suppose I'll have to go take food for them. I swear, those boys _breathe_ food." Dorea complained good-naturedly.

"Mum…I can take them," Lily offered, trying not to show her eagerness at encountering the new guests. They made a rather interesting lot.

"Oh, of course, dear!" Dorea gushed, patting Lily's cheek fondly and preparing little finger sandwiches and arranging buttered scones on a large platter. "Twinkie, come help me with these." Lily turned to look at the little house-elf, just noticing her, and smiled nervously. Twinkie started on her chores without a glance to the redhead.

Lily sighed.

* * *

"That is NOT the same bird from the picture," Sirius started as soon as the study door had been safely shut behind them and each of the men were shrugging off their coats and relaxing into their armchairs. Remus made a noise of assent and Peter nodded vigorously as he removed his bowler cap.

"Picture? What picture?" James asked, walking behind his desk, previously the late Charlus', and bending down to extract a bottle of _Ogden's_ finest from under the table. "They sent a picture?"

Sirius did not reply straight away. "You have a bottle of _that_? From when?"

James smirked, momentarily distracted. "Dad had been saving it up for years." There was a short murmur of approval as Peter helped gather some crystal goblets that were strategically arranged on one of the highest bookshelves. "Be careful with those, Wormtail. Mum will have your head if they're even slightly chipped. I would know. Anyway, what's this about a picture?"

"Well the Evans' sent us a picture," Sirius said, looking around at Remus who nodded. "Tall, blonde, pale-eyed bird?"

"Yes, that's right," James said in surprise. "Blimey, I didn't know there was a picture! Why didn't I know about it?" he demanded of Remus who sighed, accepting the half-full glass of red liquid that Peter handed him.

"Mrs. P wanted to hide it from you. Sirius was enthusiastic about it as well. More of a surprise? I dunno." James rolled his eyes.

"You idiot. You would," he told Sirius scathingly. He took his glass from Peter and took a large gulp of the drink, feeling it burn his throat pleasantly. He smacked his lips.

"So?"

"So _what_?"

"_So_ what happened to her? The blonde one? Who's the ginger?"

James smirked.

"That, mate, is a long long story."

* * *

"Pet?"

"Yes, Vernon?"

"Have you seen my tie anywhere?"

"I think you left it beside the nightstand, honey."

"…Oh, right, here it is. Right where I left it."

…

"Pet?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I think I'll call Mum and Dad, maybe Lily as well. She'll probably want to speak with me. I'm probably going to have tea with Casiope and some of her friends."

"Are you going to pack?"

"Yes, I'll start packing in a bit."

…

"Petunia?"

"…Yes?"

"…"

"What? (Anxious) What is it?"

"…When are you going to tell Lily?"

Petunia finally looked up from her sketchpad, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked towards the doorway where her new husband now stood. He adjusted his tie uncomfortably and his blue eyes were piercing.

"I-I don't-"

"Because she has a right to know. I mean…it's not as though you sent her off to a prison. She's living with rich pureblood wizards," he shuddered, "who take care of her and…" he paused to see his wife's reaction.

"I know," Petunia said hoarsely. She cleared her throat. "I know. I'll tell her. I'm just scared."

"Don't be."

And that signaled the end of _that_ conversation.

"Pet?"

"Yes, Vernon?"

"Did you call Yvonne about the moving vehicle?"

"Tomorrow. They'll be here tomorrow by noon."

"Mmm. I'll see you in a few hours, honey."

"Good-bye, darling."

A brief shared kiss later and Petunia was left wondering how she would break the news to her dear sister without crushing her trust and respect.

* * *

"She _refused_ you?" Sirius questioned incredulously, Ogden's finest lying unforgotten in his hand. "What, did you wear a bag over your face that day?"

James snorted. "I'm flattered, Padfoot, really."

"What I don't understand," Peter spoke up from his corner by the books, "is how you got the ginger instead."

"Well…I saw her before I even met Petunia. And the girl was telling me to do anything, and absolutely _anything_ to stop the wedding. So…I just pretended that I liked this one."

"Wow. I wonder how 'this one' feels," Remus said amusedly. "Really, James, she has a name. A pretty one at that."

"I think it's hilarious that they all have flower names," Peter said, cracking a grin and taking a small sip from his cup, "I mean, there's Rose Evans, Petunia Evans, and Lily…Lily who-exactly?"

"Lily Evans," James mumbled into his glass, drowning its contents with a sharp tilt of the head. Sirius was flabbergasted.

"Lily _Evans_? You prat, that whole town probably thinks you're a cruel bastard!"

"I didn't know it was her sister," James snapped, fuming and pouring himself another glass. "I wouldn't have chosen her otherwise."

"She must be so happy here," Remus said sarcastically. James glared at him.

"Once you lot have stopped ragging on me!" They were silent for a minute and James relaxed back into his seat, glaring around at all of them.

"I still can't believe I wasn't invited to the wedding," Sirius muttered moodily after a second. James seemed to have slightly recovered from his anger relapse and looked upon his best mate pityingly.

"You know why, Sirius. I would have loved you guys there… Wouldn't want to startle or frighten the muggles, though." Remus and Peter nodded. "Just know that you guys would have been my best men if you were there." All three of them beamed at him.

"You know," Peter began after a moment, "I'm surprised she's not afraid of us. At least if she is, she's astoundingly good at hiding it. She seems…" He trailed off and the boys took a moment to ponder this.

James nodded. "She's…something else."

"…Maybe it has something to do with being a feisty redhead."

James grinned. "Like good ol' Fabian and Gideon Prewett? Remember them?"

"How could we not?" Remus agreed with a grin. "Three and two years above, if I remember correctly. Rambunctious pair. Set our standards for us."

"Who uses the word 'rambunctious' anymore, Moony?" Sirius drawled lazily, swirling the contents of his glass around. "Merlin, I'm so bloody _tired_…"

"Is that why you didn't Apparate here? Although that doesn't make much sense. Any other transport takes more energy than Apparition," James said.

The other three Marauders stared at him as though he were mad.

"Bloody… he doesn't know," Sirius said incredulously. He looked around at Peter. "How could he not know?"

The blonde shrugged. "Beats me."

"You didn't see the Daily Prophet?" Remus questioned curiously.

"Or the other trashy papers? Or Owl's post? Or the various Ministry notifications?" Sirius asked incredulously.

James looked around at them. "What are you going on about?"

Sirius released a sarcastic chuckle, as if marveling at his mate's stupidity. "Do you mean to say you haven't heard anything-_anything_ about…about what's going on?"

"_Just spit it out already!_"

"Alright, fine, just calm yourself," Sirius said with a roll of his cold gray eyes. "Two words. _Security measures_."

"_Huh?_"

"What Padfoot means is that the Ministry has forbidden Apparition on account of…well…_Death Eaters_…Apparating into public places. You've heard about the attack down in _Leg's and Lantern's Pub_, right?"

"Now, _that_ I've heard about." James sat up straighter in his chair. "What about it?"

"It sparked some controversy. Apparently, some muggles don't think it necessary that wizards have this…er…extra means of transport." Peter shuffled his feet about. "Apparition is banned."

"What, so there's a taboo on it or something?"

"No."

"Then…how would they…"

"Just by sight. You see it happening, you report it."

"…That's _rubbish_."

"It is." Sirius said nodding. "The only reason they haven't tabooed it yet is because the Minister and some other officials are still free to come and go through Apparition as they please. I think some Aurors get the privilege as well. So maybe you'll still be allowed." Sirius smirked at his friend.

James stared around at his best mates. "I should probably check the Prophet."

"Yes, I think you should," Remus said, nodding. "As ominous as this sounds, it's safe to say (or unsafe, depending on how you look at it) that the dark decade has begun."

There was a short silence, only broken by Peter's loud sip from his glass. "You're right," he told Moony with a grin, "that _was_ too ominous."

The three of them broke into synchronized laughter.

* * *

"Why is there a piece of bacon stuck in my rose vase?" Rose Evans questioned the house in amusement. "It's a shame there's no Lily or Petunia to blame it on."

"It might have been me," Henry said, grinning as he ate his bread. Severus sat across from him, chewing on his muffin and swinging his legs back and forth almost childishly. Clutched in his right hand was Lily's letter she had sent through a bloody _bird_; the thing had scared the wits out of the whole family, and they had spent all afternoon running from it as it approached them, hopping with it's leg stretched out. Finally, with an indignant ruffle of its feathers, it snipped the thread around its claw and the envelope it had been carrying fell to the table. They were all relieved to see the creature go. Now, as Rose watched Severus' eyes skim across the parchment fervently, she wondered what her dear daughter had written to the boy. _They always had the strangest friendship, _she thought.

"Is she doing ok?" Rose asked the young boy, giving into temptation. He looked up from the letter with glassy eyes.

"She's just fine." He blinked his large black eyes and sniffed.

"Oh, honey."

Henry left the table awkwardly and Rose sat down beside the boy whom she had practically adopted as her own, pulling him into her chest and letting him tremble softly in her arms.

"She's met an elf!" he murmured and looked up at Rose with wide eyes. "And she says the house is _enchanted_. Auntie Evans, why can't we visit her? _Please?_" His lip trembled.

"Oh, I don't think we'll ever be able to visit her." Rose admitted, her voice growing throaty. "We don't belong in that world. Of course…you _do_."

Severus breathed deeply, pondering this statement. It was true. He was magical. He was a half-blood, for goodness sakes! Eileen was a pureblood witch! He should have been a part of that world, right along with Lily. A sense of longing encompassed him and his arms tightened around his mother figure.

"Lily says we should have fed the owl," he said after a minute.

Rose chuckled, "Severus, honey, she probably knows we never would have done _that_."

* * *

"Did you hear about Bella?"

"Bellatrix? What about her?"

Sirius' expression was grim. "My dear old cousin is the one recruiting the Death Eaters in Bulgaria as we speak. She and that pansy of a husband of hers: Rodolphus Lestrange. It's a rumor but I doubt it's false. Knowing Bella, I don't underestimate her."

"No," James agreed, smiling bitterly, "She's definitely something else. Does she bear the mark?"

"Yeah. I actually ran into Andromeda a few times and she told me as well. Bella _definitely_ has the mark."

"You ran into Andy?" Peter questioned. "How is she?"

"Doing great," Sirius said with a grin. "Little Nymphadora is great too."

The boys snorted. They found her name utterly hilarious and the child's distaste for it even more amusing.

"Speaking of running into people," Remus said, fiddling nervously with the bottom of his glass. "I saw Gertrude Mildew the other day and we were talking and she asked me about…about…"

Peter's eyes widened, "She _didn't_."

Remus nodded, his eyes downcast, his dark brows pulled downwards.

"What exactly did she-"

"Just when I'm going to-er- 'remarry' as she put it." The remaining three boys winced. "I guess the Wizarding world is under pressure to wed now."

James frowned. "How are you coping up? How are M-"

"I don't want to talk about that," Remus said hastily. James fell silent immediately.

"Is anyone else getting pressure from people?" Sirius asked carelessly, albeit a little bitterly. "I'm certainly not. No one gives a fuck about me, cause I'm a bloody _Black_. Marrying purebloods are what we do. Plus, I'm dating Emma, who is a pureblood. I swear… if she weren't, she'd be absolutely perfect for me. I mean, come on, my family _approves_ of her; even if the Ministry doesn't." James snickered at his friend's rebellious attitude.

"Be grateful," Peter warned. "Eliza Delaine has been all over me the past few weeks talking about her supposed half-blood daughter. Apparently she was born out of a short wedlock with a wizard...?" Peter grinned. "Anyway, I don't care. I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon."

"_Delaine?_ Delaines are a Wizarding name," Sirius acknowledged.

"Yes, but she could have easily adopted it as her own," Peter replied smartly. "It doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to get married yet. First, I want to find my dad."

Peter wasn't too sure whether he was a half-blood or a pureblood. His mother, driven insane after her husband had left, was no help. Peter felt horrible spending time around his mother- trips there often reminded him of dementors- happiness sucking, dreadfully soulless, and just downright depressing.

"Understandable," Remus agreed.

Sirius licked his lips. "Did you hear about A-"

Just at that moment, a distraction in the form of Lily appeared. She was carrying a large tray full of sandwiches and scones and her cheeks were flushed prettily. Her emerald-eyed gaze didn't waver from James, but her tense stance showed that she was aware of the other boys' presences. "Hi."

"Hi," James replied, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Gracefully, she glided forward, placing the tray on the study desk and turning back to where the Marauders were seated, watching her.

"I'm Lily E-_Potter_," she corrected, holding out a hand to Remus, then Sirius, then Peter. Each shook her extended hand vigorously, smiles building on their faces.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said slyly. "I'm your husband's best mate, Sirius Black. Might I say that you're extremely pretty and if you weren't my best mate's wife or if I didn't have a girlfriend, I'd shag you any day." This statement was followed by an awkward silence that Peter broke by snickering loudly. Lily blushed to her roots and grinned.

"Glad to see we share similar thoughts," she said brazenly. The group around her laughed, including James, whose eyes twinkled behind his glasses. Sirius' grin widened as he cracked a joke to James about 'stealing his pretty little wife.' She beamed, finally feeling more relaxed.

"Peter Pettigrew," said the blonde man, stepping forward with a jovial grin, shaking her hand again, heartily. "I'm sorry I aimed my wand at your face."

"It's quite alright," Lily said easily. It certainly had frightened her at the time, but she understood why now…once she had heard about the dangers in the Wizarding world.

_Goodness, I'm a terrible wife for eavesdropping on their conversation,_ she thought to herself mournfully as she left the room, smiling as they teased each other mercilessly, their serious conversation turning into playful banter in her presence. She hadn't heard everything; only when they started talking about security measures. But she had heard a lot.

* * *

"Step fast and stay close to me."

Lily's strides were pathetically small compared to that of her long-legged husband but she did her best to keep up with his gracefully fast strut. The streets of London were rather crowded and Lily was having some trouble keeping up with her husband, attempting to claw at his arm to stay beside him and push bodies out of the way at the same time. They had left the Potter manor around ten minutes ago and she was already exhausted. Apparently, a visit to the Ministry was another form of exercise. They had been walking to, what James mentioned as, the 'Ministry's visitor entrance' and Lily was starting to feel her heart throbbing loudly in her chest, her fingers clammy against the sleeve of her husband's suit.

She was wearing a fancy black silk dress with long sleeves and a square neck; apparently, in the Wizarding world, these were in fashion. Coupled with her dress was a dark gray cardigan and small black-heeled shoes. Lily, who rarely wore heels, felt herself stumble at times, and she scowled down at her pesky footwear. A wide ebony brimmed hat trimmed and draped with a lace overlay that covered her face was sitting atop her crimson head. Her hair was swept up into a tight, formal bun.

First impressions are everything, Lily thought morbidly, clutching her silk-gloved hands together in fright.

"Don't look around," James murmured from beside her. He was immaculately dressed as well, in a black suit and smooth wizard robes that billowed behind him. His handsome face was serious.

Against her better judgment, Lily peered from beneath her lashes at the people around her; she shrunk back at once, unnoticeably, but in fright.

They were _glaring_.

Most of them were obviously muggles; how they must hate her for marrying a wizard! After all, it was known that many muggles disapproved of the inter-blood marriage law. Subconsciously, she buried herself further into James' warm arm.

"It'll be fine," he comforted, sensing her fear, and realizing at once that she had not heeded his warning. He did not seem to care, and smiled down at her pleasantly when she looked up to see his reaction. "Besides, it's _me_ they're glaring at the most."

"Why?" Lily questioned in a whisper, as the pair stopped before a bright red telephone box. James rummaged in his pockets. "What'd you do to them?"

James smiled crookedly at her before stepping inside the booth and pulling her with him. She stumbled into his chest and caught herself against the door, noticing the fading paint with mild apprehension.

"They know what I am," James answered pointing to his robes. "They also know I'm the best in the job." Lily cocked her head at his arrogance.

"What job?" James inserted a few coins into the phone slot and Lily watched curiously, wondering whom they were calling. He dialed a few numbers. _6-2-4-4-2_. Lily realized, a moment later, with surprise, that the numbers spelled out the word 'Magic'.

"Catching the ones that cause trouble."

After this rather ominous sounding declaration, a cool, pleasant female voice spoke up, sounding as though it were coming from the air beside them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"James Charlus Potter, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror office; here to register for my inter-blood marriage along with my muggle wife, Lily Marie Evans Potter." James spoke loudly and clearly, never wavering. There was a pause.

"Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

A click and a short rattling noise later, a small badge slid down the chute that was commonly used for coins. Lily picked it up interestedly and found the words 'Lily Potter, Inter-Blood Marriage Registration' etched in bold onto the surface. She pinned the badge to her dress with nimble fingers and awaited her husband's next move. A short second later, the telephone booth shook slowly before descending sharply, shocking Lily so much that she grabbed onto James' arm in her surprise. He stared down at her unfathomably and she released his arm with caution, carefully controlling the blush that seemed to threaten to explode onto her features.

Once the lift had shuddered to a stop, Lily realized that she was in a completely unfamiliar surrounding. Wizards and only wizards swarmed around the telephone box that she was safely encompassed in and their heels clacked against the dark polished floor, as they power walked this way and that, that stretched across the splendidly large hall that she now stood in.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the female voice said just as the booth's door swung open and the sound of busy wizards flooded into James and Lily's small space.

James stepped out first. He waited at the edge of the booth for Lily to follow him, offering her his arm, which she took, reluctantly, but gratefully, glad she had not been the one to advance upon him first. He led her away from the hall at a quick pace, looking extremely distracted and important, his face pensive in the golden light of the 'Atrium' as he had mentioned previously. Lily admired the tall golden statue that stood halfway down the hall. Upon closer inspection, Lily saw that it was actually a fountain, and a beautiful one at that. A wizard, a witch, a centaur (half-man, half-horse, as Lily had studied), a goblin, and a house-elf surrounded a small pool of water. She momentarily wondered what it would be like to dip her feet in the cool water, but before this train of thought could progress, she was dragged away, even further into the crowd of wizards.

James walked briskly, his posture excellent, his gait confident; Lily watched people cower slightly in his presence and with a jolt, she realized that they were _afraid_ of him. Lily wondered what reason they had to be afraid. With a sharp gulp, she stared up at her protector. He had never looked so grave and formal.

Stepping into an elevator, James pressed her against the wall, shielding her from all others. People stared unabashedly at the two of them as they entered the lift themselves. The doors to the lift clanged shut and it shuddered to a start. Lily could hear the faint sound of chains rattling.

The cool voice rang out again. "Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office." A few people exited the lift and Lily watched them go from beneath James' protective arm. The lift continued on its way and this repeated for each level until finally, Level Two, which was their destination, was before them.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services." James, placing a hand on the small of Lily's back, led the redhead towards the row of doors that were stretching in front of them. A sharp turn into another pathway later, they were facing rows of cubicles. A clean, golden sign, slightly crooked, gave them the information they needed; 'Auror Headquarters'.

"James!" a loud voice called from before them. Immediately, James straightened up, a smile brightening his features as he stepped forward to greet Rufus Scrimgeour, a man with amber eyes and a mane of golden hair, with a hug.

"Rufus, how are you?"

"Splendid. Finally got Moody to fix that blasted sign, did you see?" The Auror sign stared back at them innocently from its crooked position on the nearest cubicle. "But then again, it's slightly tilted. I'll probably have to charm it back into place. Go on ahead, Moody's waiting for you." Rufus suddenly stopped speaking, his eyes on the stunning redhead that was blinking bashfully at him from besides James. "Oh! And who is this absolute _vision_?" Lily, a small smile blooming on her lovely face, stepped forward.

"Lily Potter," she said, smiling, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. James… you are one lucky man," Rufus said, his eyes never leaving Lily's form, bringing the hand she had offered to his lips suavely. She blushed.

"Anyways," James began loudly, "it's best we go," James said with a curt nod to Rufus, dragging Lily along with him, Rufus' grip releasing her wrist sharply.

"See you later then." James didn't reply, merely flicked his hand in the man's direction before knocking thrice on one of the doors that lined the walls. A small sign said 'Head Auror, Alastor Moody'.

"Come in," a voice inside growled. James opened the door and gestured for Lily to enter with a short, reassuring smile. She released a whoosh of nervous breath before walking into the room, her hands clasped in front of her, looking the pretty picture of a delicate wife.

The man had grizzled hair, a dark gray color. When he looked up, Lily got the shock of her life. One of his eyes was a dark, deep brown color. The other was electric blue, swirling around in its socket and making Lily feel rather nauseous.

"Potter? Come on in then," he beckoned them gruffly. James guided Lily to her seat with a wide grin to his superior.

"How are you, Mad-Eye?" Lily realized with a jump that this was the same man they had been talking about just the day before. It seemed so long ago. She examined his grizzled face and gnarled appearance with slight apprehension and interest.

"Quite well, Potter. This must be the Misses." He stuck out his hand, which Lily bent forward to accept, grateful that he had done the gesture first. Suddenly, with a rather violent jump, he retracted his hand and fell back into his seat, his eye twinkling and his blue eye swiveling around like mad.

"_Aha!_ Haven't trained your wife as well as I thought you would have, Potter," Moody said to James who was fighting back a grin, his lips twitching.

"Sorry, sir. It's only been three days."

"Not an excuse," Moody grunted. "Take your hand back, girl." Lily, who had remained frozen with her hand stretched out before her in surprise, dropped her hand like it had been shocked and stared at the man as if he were a dangerous animal.

"Right," Moody started, shuffling through some of his papers. "Coming to work tomorrow, Potter?"

"Yessir, I'll be here," James said eagerly, running a hand through his dark locks with a grin. "Anything new happened? I heard about the Apparition law." He grimaced.

Moody's expression became, if possible, even grimmer. "Yes. Ruddy idiots, if you ask me. No regard for the safety of people anymore. All they care about is capturing those idiotic _Death Eaters_. Anyway, the Aurors, well, _most_ of them, don't have to follow the rule. I got you excused as well. You're far too valuable." James' grin widened.

"Thank you, sir."

"Mmm." Moody grabbed a quill from his inkpot and began jotting down things upon a parchment. "Let's see here…Wedding date?"

"August 31st."

"…Location?"

"The muggle town, Winterbourne, Gloucestershire."

"Can you tell me your maiden name, Red?"

"Lily Marie Evans," Lily answered, speaking for the first time in his presence. He nodded roughly, his quill scratching against the parchment.

"Your age?"

"Seventeen."

"Any magical blood in your family at all?"

"(Hesitant) Not that I know of."

"Mmm. How many siblings do you have?"

Lily was startled by this question. Did it really matter? Before she could check his survey sheet to make sure, he tilted the paper at an awkward angle where she couldn't read it. She huffed.

"Yes. One."

"Name?"

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why do you need to know?"

Moody paused in his writing and his blue eye snapped upward to meet her before his normal one did. For a second, she believed he was angry.

Suddenly, a wide grin split across his mangled face. Lily cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Ho! Ho ho! I like this one, Potter! Not as fragile as she looks, is she? I think I see a lion beneath that delicate exterior."

James smiled softly, his hazel eyes luminous beneath his spectacles. One of his hands came to rest on Lily's arm. "She's special, this one," he agreed, grinning down at his wife. She avoided his eyes, biting her lip.

"Yes. Brave muggle. Constant vigilance, remember that, Mrs. Lily Potter. _Constant vigilance_." Chuckling, Moody resumed his writing and Lily tried to ignore the hand that was placed upon her arm. She felt her insides bubble with the need to touch him back, perhaps curve her fingers over the length of his own…_something_…

No. Not now. Not ever.

In a move so subtle, it could have been nothing at all, she bent down to fix her heeled shoe so that James' hand slipped off her arm. She spent a good minute beneath the table, anxious not to see his face. When she emerged, his expression was carefully controlled and his lips were tapping a rhythm against his firm rose lips. His eyes were glazed over in thought; his lean legs crossed carelessly, his arm dangling off the side of his chair. She averted her eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Potter," Moody said after a minute of examining her birth certificate and slipping it into a folder with the Potter name upon it, "You're free to go, along with your husband. Remind me to come visit this lass someday," he told James with a feral grin. Lily smiled.

"It would be my honor, sir."

"How about next weekend? Are the Potters free then?"

There was a pause. "That should be fine-"

"Er. I'm sorry. I…won't be in town that day," Lily said hesitantly, looking down at her fingers.

"Won't be…won't be in town? And why's that?" Moody asked with subtle amusement as if she were joking.

Lily gulped, not meeting the eyes of the two men in the office. Finally, she was telling them what she had been planning for two days. Finally, the news would be out in the open. Finally…she would be away from _him_.

"I'm going back home."

James looked up sharply.

"_What?_"

* * *

So… I hope I have left you curious about Remus' previous 'marriage,' the mysterious 'A' that Sirius has mentioned, and what will happen in the next chapter regarding Lily going back home! Next chapter will have the confrontation (finally!) and some more Marauder time. We've barely touched the surface with them here. Review, lovelies, and stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth and The Apology

**A/N:** Listened to Pachelbal's Canon in D and then the Jurassic Park soundtrack while I wrote. John Williams is a God. Is anyone as _tired_ as me? Perhaps twelve years of schooling and knowing that another freaking eight years awaits me is draining me of all my mental energy. Blah.

Thank you to my reviewers; MonkeyFighter, KelAlannaCammieKate35353, Akt5us, xxcookiesxx123, adrian' dhampire, WhiteCamellia, So, sareface, Butterfly1989, Freakiess, Nikki, black16lily, stalking fan, purplepanda7, hple, Hannah-Rose, growinghope, Hmm, anonymous, Mel, me. Thank ya!

**Not-logged in Reviews:** **So**- thank you so much! **Nikki**- Thanks so much! I certainly hope I can live up to those haha. Thanks again. **stalking fan**- your wish is my command ;) stay tuned for the next chap- we'll take a field trip into James' neurotic brain. **hple**- well, I'll try haha. Thanks, though! **Hannah-Rose**- thank you! **growinghope**- well, next chapter will have a crucial moment between Twinkie and Lily…so…yea. Keep reading! **Hmm**- Eh, I was never good at writing Moody. I hope you'll keep reading though! And OMG I'm actually joining dental school in a few years! Haha, James smoking is just a stress-reliever that won't really be making an appearance in future chapters. **anonymous**- that would be because it's an error. Lol. Thank you, though, I changed it. **Mel**- I know, right? Poor Jamie-wamie. :'( **me**- I know exactly the feeling and I am so glad that my story is like that to you. I'm also really sorry that this took so long haha.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited my one-shot, 'wishful thinking'! Love you guys. Expect a Sirius/Emmeline companion story at some point.

This chapter is dedicated to **'me'** whose review inspired me to get a move on and update. So you guys can thank her/him/it. Love you, me! :) (That sounds cocky.)

On to the awaited chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. Much love- Cheers!

* * *

**Summary:** In a world where muggles and wizards live together and inter-blood marriages take place to keep the magical blood alive, James Potter and Lily Evans must save themselves from the evil wizards that threaten their new life together. AU. Rated M.

* * *

**Lily**

_By: Shay_

Chapter 5: The Truth and The Apology

* * *

"Would you care for some more tea?" Peter took a hasty sip from his delicate porcelain cup, in his effort to reply. Some of the hot liquid managed to slosh onto the front of his button down shirt and he gasped in irritation.

"Ahh- I'm sorry, Mrs. Delaine," he said meekly, rubbing at the small stain that had spread onto the corner of his shirt. "I think I've had enough tea though, thanks."

Mrs. Eliza Delaine, a round, pretty woman of about thirty-five, clicked her tongue impatiently. "Oh, Peter, honey, _relax_. You're at home here! We _are_ your mother's neighbors, after all."

This was true. But, the only reason Peter ever really came to visit the Delaines was to take his mother, who usually spent all her time there, and take her on her usual trip around Diagon Alley or back home where Peter usually spent his time when he visited her. He never spent too long at his mum's house- his work at the Owl Post office limited his holidays and weekends. He realized that his job wasn't the most risk-taking, but everyday was a risk to Peter. After all, during these dark times, what was a better way to sabotage the Ministry than infiltrating their post and destroying their way of communication?

Peter set down his cup and rubbed his temples with one of his hands. He ran a hand through his hair and sent his usual dimpled smile at Mrs. Delaine. Peter wasn't the best-looking man, but he was rather attractive and his perfectly dimpled, clear white smile and sparkling blue eyes had certainly attracted a fair share of women. Peter, who had dated merely a few times, wasn't too involved in the dating scene. He preferred to play it cool, have the occasional drink with a fellow employee or a random girl he happened to like. He had far more important things on his mind.

He knew that Sirius, Remus, and James were worried about the Dark decade, but he felt as though he was even more worried than they were- or at least, how they appeared to be. They were so brave- he often woke up in the middle of the night, sheets pooled around his waist, panting and sweating like no other. These nightmares bothered him greatly, but he never told anyone. Not a single soul.

"Have you considered, er, my proposal?" Mrs. Delaine shifted closer to ask. Peter smiled weakly. What could he possibly tell her? Times were tough and people were looking to make alliances with wizards. Mrs. Delaine wasn't stupid; she knew that Peter Pettigrew was her best shot at getting her daughter into the Wizarding world.

"Um, I actually thought about it the other day," Peter said, licking his lips.

"And…?" Mrs. Delaine prodded, leaning forward in her seat, eager.

Enid Pettigrew shuffled into the room.

"Mum!" Peter cried out in relief. Mrs. Delaine jumped away from him and after a moment, stood to place her arm around Mrs. Pettigrew, leading her to a small armchair beside her blonde son.

"Come have a seat, Enid darling. Peter's here to take you back home," Mrs. Delaine cooed, helping the woman into her seat and sitting back down once Enid Pettigrew looked comfortable and well positioned.

"She's been a doll," Peter was assured by Eliza, who was pouring a small cup of tea for Enid, "she seems to like our daisies a lot; I always walk in on her staring into the flowerbed." Mrs. Delaine looked to Peter for an explanation but he stayed quiet; he didn't have one to give. He turned to look at his mother, only to find her watching him, her sad green eyes wide, her wispy blonde hair tickling her cheeks. Peter tried to smile reassuringly.

"She sleeps all day," Mrs. Delaine admitted after a moment when it seemed as though Mrs. Pettigrew was too caught up in the act of admiring her son to actually listen, "she only gets up to watch the daisies. And she never smiles." Mrs. Delaine looked awfully uncomfortable confronting Peter about it. Her hands twitched in her lap. "Can't you-"

"There's nothing I can do," Peter said blankly. It had been fifteen years. What could he possibly do for a woman who hadn't laughed in fifteen years?

Mrs. Delaine sighed. "It's her husband, isn't it?" Peter didn't answer, but Eliza took his silence as assent.

"Peter," a soft, honey voice spoke and Peter turned to his mother. Her hand was raised and soon as it turned it made soft contact with his cheek, running down his skin. Her lips twitched but she didn't smile. "Peter."

"I'm here, mum," he murmured, taking her hand in his and kissing her small fingers, "I'm here to take you home." Enid closed her eyes and her pink lips curved into a small, serene smile.

Peter turned to Mrs. Delaine, his expression one of genuine thankfulness. "I apologize for any trouble, Eliza…Thank you so very much for this."

"It was no problem at all, sweet boy," Eliza chuckled, leaning forward to pat his cheek. "Enid and I…we go far back, we-" A sudden crash at the door interrupted her speech.

Peter turned his head, alerted. But Eliza merely grinned slyly.

"Rory… Rory, is that you, honey?" There was a short pause in which a hacking cough was heard, followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Yea mum, its me-" A short girl, possibly around the age of sixteen, stumbled into the room wearing a silk skirt and shirt, that was tucked in, and two smoky brown braids that were tied by small blue bows. Her aqua eyes blinked in confusion as she took in the extra persons in the room, stopping on Mrs. Pettigrew, before moving to Peter and widening.

"Peter," Eliza said with a wry grin, gesturing to the girl, "this is my daughter, Rory. Rory, this is Peter-"

"Peter P-Pettigrew, yes," Rory stuttered, immediately moving forward to shake Peter's hand, "I know who you are."

"Yes," Peter agreed, shaking her tiny hand and smiling widely, his teeth glinting prettily, "I know who you are too."

For some reason, this statement caused a pretty blush to flitter across Rory's neck and cheeks and Peter's grin widened. Perhaps he had found another reason to visit the Delaines, after all.

"Well, we'll just be leaving," Peter said, standing up and grasping his mother under the elbow to help her; she hadn't stopped staring at him. "Have a good night, Eliza…Rory."

With a cheeky grin, delivered in Rory's direction, he left the room, his arm curled around his mother's shoulders. He felt a smile tugging at his lips when Enid placed her small head on Peter's shoulder and nuzzled into it, sniffing his musky scent.

They may not have had the best mother-son relationship, but at least she could count on him to be a pillar of support whenever she needed to lean on someone.

* * *

He clamped his lips together for a moment before parting them and allowing the smoke, and his words, to spill from his lips. "It hasn't even been four days yet. Why do you need to go home?" His words came out curt and he inwardly cringed. He hadn't meant to sound angry.

His ebony hair rippled flawlessly as the wind blew through his thick locks. They were standing in the Potter's garden, a short distance away from the manor. His back was turned to his wife but he knew, without even looking, that she was staring straight at him.

"I-I want to see my mother," her soft voice admitted. James closed his eyes in frustration.

"You've been with her for more than seventeen years. Isn't that enough?" He heard her quiet, tremulous intake of breath.

"I just…I just want to go home." Her words dipped unevenly at the end, sounding as though she were about to cry. He whirled around, running a hand through his hair: an old habit.

"Silly muggle…_this_ is your home now," he said firmly. He brought his cigarette back to his lips and inhaled. He blew out a puff. "And I'm your husband."

"No," Lily murmured softly, wringing her small hands together, her eyes downcast. "This isn't my home. It might be my house but it isn't my _home_."

"What does that even mean? Aren't those the same thing?" James asked, baffled. His cigarette was doing nothing for his nerves. He dropped it to the ground and crushed it beneath his polished shoe.

"No! It means that I don't like it here," she said, her bright eyes meeting his, full of sadness. He was taken aback by the intensity of her gaze, the way her eyes shone a thousand colors in the bright light of the garden. "H-How-How _could_ you?"

James blinked at her. "Pardon?"

Lily released a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "My _sister_!" The words seemed to be wrenched from her against her will and she bit her lip as if she'd like nothing better than to swallow them back. She pressed on, after a moment, determined. "How could you do that to my sister?"

James' brows, which had previously furrowed over his eyes, lifted and he almost let out a whoosh of breath as an epiphany hit him. So _that_ was why she had been so hesitant towards him! He almost felt like laughing in relief. She must have seen his softened expression for she set her chin stubbornly and glared at him.

"Oh…" James began, stepping towards her. "So that's why you've been so…distant?"

Lily's lip trembled and soon words were pouring out, chagrined and resentful. "Don't you have a heart? Does it-does it even make sense to you what you did? How could you do such a thing? My poor sister. You'll never find a girl like her,_ never_."

"Lily, I-"

"And-And how could you have said no to her? In front of everyone, too. Can you imagine how hurt she must have been when you pointed at me? How can I even look her in the eyes anymore without feeling guilty?"

"But, I just-"

"Everyone thought I had seduced you or something- even my father! Do you know how embarrassing it was for me?"

"Listen to me-"

"How is it that you think you're so great- you're so-so bloody _arrogant_ to think that you can just pick and choose whoever you want? I don't know why you chose me, honestly. Just to show that you can?"

"Lily!" Lily stopped mid-rant, breathing deeply as James moved to grab her delicate shoulders. He closed his eyes and his body seemed to momentarily sag against hers; his eyes opened and the feeling was gone. "Lily…I didn't say no to your sister. _She_ didn't want _me_."

Her eyes widened. "_What_?"

James nodded sadly, removing his hands from her small frame and stuffing them into the pocket of his slacks. "She was in love…with the man she is married to now."

"Vernon?" Lily asked in surprise. "N-No, she-"

"She asked me to do anything, absolutely _anything_, to stop the wedding." He looked up, his eyes glimmering from the guilt of his actions. "And you were there…and I knew you from the road and I just…" he chuckled bitterly. "I thought it was a clever idea at the time." He realized that Lily was slowly, in a subconscious movement, shaking her head.

"No…she wouldn't…Petunia wouldn't…you're lying…" she said, meeting his eyes and looking like a deer in wandlight; confused and trapped. "Why would she…?"

"I'm sorry," James said quietly. "I never wanted for you to get hurt." Her expression flickered slightly before she turned away from him and ran back to the manor, her small bare feet brushing the soft lush green grass of the Potter's gardens. He let her run.

He pulled out his box of fags and slid another into his mouth, still watching her figure as it disappeared into the house.

* * *

Sirius had grown up spoiled rotten. In many ways, his childhood was almost similar to James'- given anything they wanted, taught the pureblood traditions, sent to Hogwarts.

It all changed then.

While James was showered with praise for making it into the prestigious House of Gryffindor, Sirius was shunned. Soon, his Slytherin relatives were ganging up on him and he was alone alone alone…

He always believed that his friends were angels.

Remus, Peter, and James; the best mates anyone could ask for. Around them, Sirius was _home_. Around them, Sirius felt as though he was _family_.

Of course, when Sirius met Emmeline, he felt that his family was complete. She was lovely and she was just like him- cold, distant, and dark. They understood one another, even if they didn't complete the other. And that's what made their love strong.

Walburga and Orion, Sirius' prestigious parents, never cared an ounce about their elder child, preferring to pour all their ideas and (maybe) love into their younger, more innocent, _Slytherin_ child.

In those Hogwarts years, Sirius swore he had never hated his brother more.

Regulus was the perfect Slytherin child. He got good marks, he was a prefect, he was a good Seeker for the Slytherin team, he was a part of a few clubs that Slytherin had formed over the years, and he joined the 'Death Eater Society' that had recruited firm believers in the anti-inter-blood marriage act.

Regulus frequently used the term 'Mudblooded Muggles' to describe those who had, unfortunately, been gifted with magic talents, though they were born from those without. Sirius _hated_ this term.

While Sirius hated his brother and everything he stood for, he also loved him. So he hated having to ignore his brother in the halls, in the Great Hall, _all the fucking time_. He could still remember the wonderful innocence of childhood that he had shared with his brother, who was merely two years younger than him.

He promised that one day, he would change his brother's mind. He would bring him back, the innocent little boy who used to look up to him. He would bring _Reg _back.

For now he had three brothers, Peter, Remus, and James, a beautiful girlfriend, Emma, and a lot of money from his Uncle, Alphard Black. And he was fine. He would be fine.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Um…Hi. It's Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Hello, Lily, it's Vernon."

"Yes, I know. Um…may I please speak to Petunia?"

"Of course. (Shuffling noises) Just a moment now-"

"…"

"…."

"Hello?"

"Pet?"

"Lily?"

"Hi."

"Hi there, Lilsa."

"How are you?"

"I'm quite good. OUCH! (String of profanities) Oh sorry, I tripped over a suitcase. We just moved to London and the boxes should be arriving soon…"

"That's…great."

"Yes."

"…Pet, I-I need to ask you something…important.

"Go on, then."

"I just…well…areyouinlovewithVernon?"

"What was that, dear? I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said…"

"I asked…are you…in love…with Vern…on…?"

"…Well, of course. He's my husband."

"No, no. I mean…before that."

"…."

"It's just…I heard…well, James told me…he said that you…_didn't_ want to marry him. James, that is."

"…."

"Please, tell me Tuney. I just…I'm not mad, I…Tuney? A-Are you _crying_?"

"(Muffled sobs.)"

"Oh, Tuney, please don't. Please please don't."

"I can't help it! (Wails) I'm so sorry, Lily…"

"…It's ok."

"No…no, it's not. Vernon told me I should have told you before. I just…I was scared. I didn't know he'd pick you, honestly."

"I know that, Pet. It's ok."

"I'm so sorry. (Sniffles) I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"(Inhales sharply) You're the second one to say that…"

"W-What? What do you m-mean?"

"It's nothing. Don't cry, ok? Dry those tears."

"I just…mum and dad don't know."

"I know."

"I sent you to an unknown place all by yourself, with unknown people."

"I know."

"I didn't want to, I swear!"

"I know."

"You're so young!"

"I kn- _hey_! I'm seventeen, thank you very much."

"You're a baby…"

"I'm not. I'm fine, ok? I just needed to know. I need to move on and…I have some things to do. Some apologies to give…"

"Oh, Lily…"

"It's fine. I'm just…I gotta go, ok? I love you."

"I love you more."

"Bye Pet."

"Good-bye Lily- OH! And please…tell James…I'm sorry…"

"…Will do. Bye."

"Bye, honey."

* * *

Not so long ago, Remus was a happy lad. He was carefree, innocent, intelligent, and laughed a great deal. He liked to read and enjoyed playing games with his mother, who was a muggle, and his father, who was a wizard. He was a sweet, adorable child- good-tempered and well-rounded. His parents adored him.

Not so long ago, Remus was bitten by a werewolf at the tender age of five- his world was altered, his view on life had changed. Not so long ago, Remus' spirited side ceased to exist.

Not so long ago, Remus joined Hogwarts. He made friends, he made family, he made history, and he _lived_. He became a prefect and he, as his parents always knew, was a brilliant student. Not so long ago, Remus found hope.

He learned to lose himself in his many books, he learned to remain polite, kind and charming, and he learned to love. His friends, amazing as they were, helped him every full moon; they worked and studied and became Animagi. Not so long ago, Remus knew that James, Peter, and Sirius weren't going anywhere. They were here to stay.

He believed in the inter-blood marriage law, seeing as his parents had followed the same, and he knew that, if he got married, that's exactly what he would want to do.

Not so long ago, Remus was engaged to marry.

* * *

The dull thudding of the Quaffle was the only sound in James' ears. He threw the large red ball against the wall of his house, watched it rebound, and caught it deftly.

The sun was just setting, and tomorrow he was off to work. He wondered what new assignments would be brought into light. He wondered if Lily would be bored after he had left…

He had spoken to his mum. Dorea, apparently, hadn't known that Lily hadn't known about Petunia's refusal. James felt stupid and ridiculous for not telling the poor girl. She must have been so horrified…

James knew she was strong. She proved so every day. After all…she was nothing like _Remus'_…

He watched the ball bounce back towards him and he caught it, pausing momentarily to check the ball for any damage. He scratched at a small dent and shrugged before throwing the ball back at the wall, waiting for it to jump back at him.

"Hi."

He caught the ball and threw it back again, never turning around. "Hi."

He heard the slowest intake of breath and the soft padding of footsteps as his wife approached closer from behind. "So…I talked to Petunia."

"Did you?" Bounce back, throw, bounce back, throw.

"Yeah…You were right. I mean, obviously. But…She…er…said she's sorry…"

"Did she?"

"Yeah…" He could hear the soft shuffling of her feet as she scuffed her toe against the ground. Bounce back, throw.

"Listen…James…I'm…sorry."

He caught the Quaffle in his hands and paused. "Are you really?"

"Yes…I didn't know and…I just thought that you were an arrogant berk with no compassion….Oh dear, this isn't a very good apology," she breathed. He chuckled and turned around.

He was struck momentarily speechless by the sight she provided. She was wearing a white dress that ended just below her knees and her hair was flowing loose about her shoulders. She looked exactly how she had looked when he first saw her- soft, pure and angelic. He smiled, tightening his fingers around the Quaffle in his hands.

"Here, catch." With the skilled agility of an excellent Quidditch player, one that he knew himself to be, he threw the ball in her direction, watching as her doe-eyes widened and her small hands came up to snatch the ball from the air before it connected with her face. She peered around the ball, still holding it in front of her head and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"I think we can make a Quidditch player out of you," James said with a grin, shoving his hands into his pockets. Lily, who took this to mean that her apology (rather pathetic one, at that) had been accepted, grinned back, slow and cautious. She lowered the Quaffle.

"I'm not a bad person, you know," she said. His lips twitched.

"I know."

"I'm sorry…I never really wanted for you to get hurt." Her eyes sparkled as James released a loud, rambunctious laugh, throwing his head back, his wolfish grin wide over his straight, white teeth.

Suddenly, he stopped. And his heart thudded at the sight before him.

It started in her eyes. Then, slowly, her cheeks lifted, her jaw relaxed, her lips parted, and James was graced with the sight of the most heart-breakingly beautiful smile he had ever seen.

It was the first, but, hopefully, wouldn't be the last.

* * *

It was supposed to be a short chapter- kind of the breaking point between them. I hope you were satisfied. Next chapter will be longer, for sure. Leave me your reviews! Peace and Love!


	7. Chapter 6: Carrots and Knick Knacks

**A/N:** GUESS WHO IS GOING TO HARRY POTTER WORLD? (Collapses and dies)

Anyway, haha, my dad has finally booked tickets for the lovely city of Orlando. Thank the Lord.

A huge thanks to my reviewers; emeralda363, WhiteCamellia, KristiexxNguyen (Lol. I'm not at all- I actually should apologize for not sending the past two chapters to you…), adrian's. little dhampire, Destiny, sareface, MonkeyFighter, aeaflo, growinghope, Nikki, xxcookiesxx123, Ellie, NJ MacReiley, Hmm, Eve1980, HighOnLife, Missladuree, Akt5us, anon, pigckle8, vnfdvlskgmb. Love to all!

**Not-logged in Reviews- Destiny-** thanks so much! Hope this chapter is enjoyable! **growinghope-** haha, definitely, an L/J story wouldn't be complete without them :) **Nikki-** Ah, I hope so! I'm excited to write. I love leaving people in suspense, though… an evil trait of mine. **Ellie-** (Ch.5)- as I said, I'm evil with the questions hehe. But yay, I'm glad you like gentle!James. Who rocks everyone's world, I know. Haha. (Ch.6) Lol, ahhh the beautiful art of cleaning. You should see my room and then feel better about yourself. Mine is like a war zone. Thanks, though! **Hmm-** Lol, yes definitely. I'm sure they'll repulse me even more than they do now. My friends and I used to play this game where whenever we walked by a smoking person, we would break down into dramatic and uncontrollable hacking coughs…it was amusing, but immature. Thank you! Hopefully you'll like this chapter! **anon** and **vnfdvlskgmb**- I am SO SORRYYYYYYY!

Reviews would be lovely, just like always. I can't express how much I love reading and receiving your thoughts. A million apologies for the lateness.

Hey, if you guys want to see more previews then go to my blog- RavenSoulSister's Work. The link is on my page. My reviewers will get their previews though- sorry about this time :(

Cheers to all!

* * *

**Summary:** In a world where muggles and wizards live together and inter-blood marriages take place to keep the magical blood alive, James Potter and Lily Evans must save themselves from the evil wizards that threaten their new life together. AU. Rated M.

* * *

**Lily **

_By: Shay_

Chapter 6: Carrots and Knick Knacks

* * *

It was almost impossible to be bored in the Potter household.

Lily raised the small glass whistle to her mouth, just as Dorea had instructed, and cleared her throat. "Erm…Canon in D." Immediately, the tiny thing began playing the soothing tune of Pachelbal's masterpiece and Lily smiled to herself. This was something she'd definitely enjoy having around.

"Clair de Lune?"

"Concerto in D Major?"

"Er…'All You Need Is Love'?" The tiny flute barely paused as it began playing the tune to the Beatles' famous song. Lily's laughter bubbled over in her shock and glee and, mindlessly, she patted the little instrument, setting it back down on her nightstand.

It was almost five in the evening and Lily still wasn't bored- even without the presence of her new husband. The house was wonderful- full of magical trinkets and baubles. Dorea had seen her fascination with the little flute and had ordered her to keep it in her room. Lily was positively thrilled.

Mornings with Dorea were pleasant enough, Lily soon discovered, but the girl felt a certain sense of uselessness. She simply sat around all day, helping her mother-in-law with the cooking and cleaning around the house (the cleaning was barely sufficient, seeing as it could be done with a flick of Dorea's willow wand).

"Lily, sweetie, can you do me the biggest favor?" Lily looked up from her book- _The Picture Of Dorian Gray _(Oscar Wilde was one of her favorites)- and smiled.

"Of course." She brushed her hands on her shorts, the slight wetness from the carrots she had been eating, still present.

"Well," Dorea started, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she spoke, "I was wondering if you could find Twinkie for me. She's been missing for an hour and I have a suspicion that she might be up in the attic, cleaning it again…" she shook her head, amused.

"I'm on it," Lily said immediately, dog-earing her page and jumping off her seat, thankful for something to do. She grabbed a handful of carrots as she left.

Lily smiled to herself as she passed the larger than life-sized painting of the man with the black beard and dark, knowing eyes. She had learned from Dorea that paintings in the Wizarding World were meant to move- she had gotten the shock of her life when a picture of Dorea, James and his father, Charlus, waved back at her. Daring herself, she smiled charmingly at the portrait of the man before a giggle escaped her lips and she waved quickly, skipping past it, laughing. She could feel the amused stare of the otherwise stern portrait.

A small door was a few steps in front of her, at the end of the hall, and she walked towards it, curious. She cocked her head to the side as she stopped in front of it, her cheeks still pleasantly flushed from the little run. Reaching out her hand, she grasped the knob and turned it, pushing it open.

Inside was a dusty pair of winding stone stairs, leading to a dark, damp place. She saw a few buckets and a shiny broomstick. She edged past the knick-knacks and made her way to the stairs, climbing them cautiously, making her way to the higher landing.

The place was littered with boxes and books and instruments. Lily coughed as dust entered her lungs and brushed impatiently at a cobweb that hung dangerously close to her head. Pushing a box out of her way with one of her feet, she quickly scanned the place for any sign of the house-elf she had come searching for. Shrugging when she didn't see anything, she turned to go, but froze. Something gold caught her eye.

Sitting in the corner of the attic was a small box. She moved towards it, stepping over books and things that littered the floor. Lifting the flap of the box, she found a golden badge. Her eyes widened as she examined the intricate detail in which the letters 'HB' were carved onto it. She briefly wondered what they stood for, before she laid the badge back in the box with the other things and picked up a trophy.

_James Potter; Chaser_

There was another trophy, similar in shape, but larger, that proclaimed that James had been a Quidditch Captain in his days. Under both the trophies and badge was a small book- a pocket memo. Lily lifted the diary out and gazed at the words 'James Potter's Journal' in wonder- at last, she would be unlocking the secrets of her husband's past. Seating herself on the dusty ground and arranging herself comfortably, she eagerly flipped the first page open, drinking up the picture that inhabited it eagerly.

With a jolt of realization, she saw the four best friends, the Marauders as they called themselves, standing n the picture, their arms thrown around each other, smiling and laughing animatedly. There was Peter, who grinned widely, looking happy to be in such friendly arms, and Remus who stood, shabby as ever, wearing a matching grin of exultance. Then there was handsome Sirius who looked carelessly thrilled at being with his friends and, finally, James, whose ruffled hair and brilliant grin sent a jolt to her stomach. She grinned back at them. They had each signed the picture and in a messy scrawl, someone had added the words- 'The Marauders; Cooler Than You Since '68'. She almost chortled out loud. Flipping the page over, she found words. Excited, she began to read.

_I shagged Melena again. In the Quidditch locker rooms. What was I to do? She was eager, and I was so fucking in need of a decent shag. Why do I feel guilty? Remus says it's because I'm finally getting a conscience, but Sirius says its because I only allowed her to suck my dick once. Yeah. Right._

_Peter tells me that Mitchell Daniels, her boyfriend, really looks up to me. Is that why I feel guilty? Because of her weak-ass boyfrend? I don't know. Why am I even writing this?_

The words ended there and Lily looked up from the journal in disgust. So was _this_ what her husband was like in his school days? Terrible. She would have hated him.

She flipped the page again with a shudder, expecting to see more enlightening entries but only found a few diagrams of a field- a Quidditch pitch, as it was labeled at the top. There were arrows drawn to and fro around the pitch and words were written in an intelligible scrawl. The next few pages were the same thing, but soon she came upon an entry that seemed to be more interesting than the rest.

The words 'Quidditch Player' and 'Auror' were labeled at the top of the page and a list of things were under each title. Lily realized, with a jolt, that it was a pro-con list. This was obviously at a time when James was picking his future career. Lily saw the words 'dark times', 'Comet Two-Sixty', 'greater good' and 'passion' written on the page. At the end of the lists, she saw the word 'Auror' written out, as if he had chosen. She smiled to herself. _This_ was the man she knew. Maturity did wonders.

The next few entries were that of job offers and internships. Lily sighed in disappointment as she came to the last entry, which was one about buying supplies from something called 'Hogsmeade' for the end of the year graduation party. Lily stifled a sigh as she wondered how such a party might have been.

As she shut the book, a wistful frown playing on her lips, she was startled by the sight of a furiously gaping Twinkie, who was holding a dust rag and was standing frozen a few feet away. As Lily stood up, the little house-elf cowered back.

"Twinkie?" Lily questioned, concerned.

"You is a bad bad girl, Miss," Twinkie spat, tears pouring down her cheeks, pointing a shaky finger at the bewildered redhead. "Looking through Master James' stuff-"

"Oh, this," Lily said with a nervous laugh, gesturing the many books around her. "I, erm, wanted to get to know him better."

"Through spell books?" Twinkie all but shrieked. Lily looked at her blankly. "I know what you is doing, Miss. But that is not accepted here. You is stealing magic- you is stealing magic from the Potters!" she shook with victory at her confrontation, her eyes challenging. Lily's jaw dropped.

"No, I- I'm not, Twinkie! Look, I wasn't even reading any spell books, I was reading James' journal-"

"Just be happy I haven't told Miss Dorea yet," Twinkie said with a violent sniff. She burst into sobs. "Oh, my poor mistress…"

"Twinkie…" Lily reached out her hand but with a last, departing glare, the house-elf ran down the stone steps, disappearing from view.

Lily groaned in frustration; how could that have gone so wrong?

* * *

_She was beautiful. Golden-silk hair, lovely sky blue eyes, and red lips. Remus liked her immediately and she hadn't even spoken a word to him._

_But now, here they were, after speaking thousands of words, and she was still the same frightened girl he had met almost six months prior._

"_Do you want to visit Diagon Alley with me tomorrow?" he asked eagerly as they walked, back to her boarding house; he had come to visit her- he often did, bearing gifts and trinkets that made the other girls in the home coo with envy at the sweet gesture._

_She pursed her apple lips together, looking anywhere but him. Her hat was low over her forehead and her uniformed dress looked impossibly tight, it was almost uncomfortable to look at but she still looked lovely as ever. She hummed her assent in a toneless voice._

_He stopped her with a hand on her frail arm: "Listen. Is it me? Please tell me. I can't stand it when you're so quiet. It makes me…restless. You're not angry?"_

_She looked up immediately, her eyes wide and bright: "Of course not, Remus."_

"_Then what? What is it?"_

_She bit her lip and he watched the action, wondering what it would be like to feel her soft, pliable lips under his again. "It's been a long day."_

"_Oh, of course," Remus said, always the gentleman, leading he back to her home once more. They stopped before the doors and he turned to her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "If you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask. I'm just an owl away." Her head jerked at the term 'owl' as if she was swatting at an annoying fly but she nodded. "Good."_

_He bent down to deliver his usual goodnight kiss on her soft cheek but, with an anxious expression, she turned her head sharply, so that his lips collided with hers. He inhaled sharply as she remained there, her face tilted upwards, towards his; he could see the faint pink blush building up on her fair cheeks. His lips curled upwards into a slight smile as he kissed her softly, sweetly, gathering her tiny waist in his arms and smelling her soft, floral scent. She was perfect._

_When they broke apart, he was breathing quite deeply, and she was looking ravishing and completely flustered, her bosom heaving with each breath._

"_Goodnight, Remus," she whispered, and then she was gone, taking her delicious scent and her stolen kiss with her._

_Remus touched his lips and smiled; he was actually getting through to her, he thought giddily._

But that was the last time he ever saw his fiancé.

* * *

Severus sat upon his bed, confused. The bird hadn't left him alone for a day now. What in the world did it need?

As he stared at the massive owl, watching its amber eyes blink at him from where it was seated on the windowsill, a thought struck him. Could it, possibly, understand him?

"Erm, excuse me?" Severus said aloud, feeling utterly foolish. He addressed the bird once more. "Hello?"

The owl stood attentively upon the sill, staring at him with its large eyes. Severus cleared his throat.

"What exactly do you need? Why are you still here?" The owl paused for a second before swooping down off the windowsill and flying directly into the room. Severus screamed in shock. He heard the snort, as his father, asleep as he was, was startled from his slumber. Severus quieted immediately, but watched the bird warily. It pulled out a piece of parchment from under his desk and shoved it in Severus' face imperiously. Severus blinked, realizing what he must do.

"Oh," he said in a hushed voice. "Well, why didn't you say that earlier?"

The bird seemed to roll its eyes as it watched Severus begin his letter to Lily.

* * *

Twinkie had been avoiding Lily's eyes since their meeting in the attic. Dorea was preparing dinner while the two of them helped and they inevitably bumped into each other often. Twinkie was obviously afraid of Lily- not only was she 'stealing magic' as Twinkie had put it, but she was also one of the masters of the house now and had easy control over the house-elf.

As time passed, Lily was anxious for the arrival of her husband. She had, admittedly, missed him quite a bit and was eager to see his face, memorize it, especially after reading such interesting things written by him and divulging into his past.

The door rang at approximately seven thirty and Lily's head whirled in the direction of the foyer. Dorea chuckled from behind her.

"Go get it, honey."

Lily didn't need telling twice. She raced down the halls, her smile widening upon her face. As soon as she reached the door, she flung it open and drank in the sight that was her husband. He held a briefcase in one hand and some paperwork in the other and his clothes were similar to what he had worn the day before- a button down shirt, vest, black slacks, and his robes. He looked up when she opened the door, his spectacles low over his nose, and a grin unfurled on his lips. "Hello, Mrs. Potter."

She blushed and smiled widely, stepping aside to let him in. His motions were fluid as he stepped into the hall and set his briefcase and papers down, shrugging off his robes. She took them from him and he blinked at her in surprise as she did so. A bashful smile played on her lips as she gathered his paperwork, briefcase, and robes into her arms and set off down the hall, allowing him to follow her. "How was your day?"

"Oh, wonderful. Just wonderful…" he said, but something in his voice made her look up at him, not exactly sure he was speaking the truth. She was right. His face was laden with irritation.

"What happened?" she asked in a low voice. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked with his vest, pants, glasses and tie that he was currently attempting to loosen.

"Oh, the usual. Some Death Eaters caught doing something terrible to muggles. What else is new?" he asked bitterly and rhetorically. She frowned.

"Wait a minute…I thought you were one of the few who was allowed to Apparate? Didn't Moody tell you that? Why'd you come through the door?"

James' frown deepened. "Apparently, he couldn't get me excused. Ridiculous…" he added in an undertone. "I took the Knight Bus home- er, that's a wizarding way of transport," he added in answer to her confused gaze, "but I applied for the Floo Network license, so I'll probably be flooing back and forth from now on. You know what flooing is, don't you?" Lily shrugged, but recalled something in her memory.

"You mentioned something about it when we first- er- met. Well, when we first saw each other." James wracked his brain in the effort to remember what he had said but couldn't.

"Hm. Well, enough about me. How was _your_ day?" Lily snorted.

"Oh you know. The cobwebs and dust bunnies and I had a splendid time." When James chuckled, she shook her head. "I'm only joking; your house is simply wonderful. I've never seen a more interesting home. Though, I'm afraid, yours may have an advantage over other houses, seeing as it's magic and all…" The pair laughed as they made their way into the kitchen. Dorea looked up from where she was tinkering with the radio and grinned.

"Ah, bonding, are you?"

"Mum," James reprimanded, his ears turning red. Lily bit her lip to hold back her grin and seated herself at the kitchen table.

"Anything new at work?" Dorea asked as she slid into her seat and Twinkie seved them all some meat pie in turn.

"Mm. Apollon Macnair was jailed," James informed her, taking a giant bite out of his pie. Dorea gasped.

"Oh no. Not Apollon!"

"Yeah, his radical work for the anti-inter-marriage act has gotten him shipped straight to Azkaban." Dorea clamped her hand over her mouth and shook her head in shock. Lily turned to James, bewildered.

"Macnair was- is a nephew of my mother's…she used to claim he was one of the only good ones left. Good purebloods, I mean," he informed her in an undertone, his lip curling in disgust.

"Your cousin?" Lily asked, alarmed. She had expected their whole family to be completely inter-blood accepting. "But I thought that- I mean, you're-"

"We're vastly connected. We have family everywhere," James admitted, looking nervous about telling her this information. "But it doesn't mean that we believe in that pureblood shit."

"James!" Dorea reprimanded, apparently having woken up from her inner turmoil. "Please, none of that vulgar language."

"Sorry, mum," James said dutifully, but when she looked away, he shifted his eyes to Lily and sent her a stealthy, charming wink. For some reason, she was reminded of the diary entry she had read that afternoon and she turned her head away hastily, blushing.

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_I miss you. It's dreadful here. Mum is sick, really sick and dad is always asleep, always annoyed with me. Nobody here knows me like you do, Lily._

_There's Edward down the road but he's just horrid with his brooding attitude and overall terrible personality. He scares me, Lily! The other boys hate me, though so I just don't have anyone…_

_When will you come back? Will you come back? If not, can I come to see you? I miss you so much._

_Everything you're describing sounds so wonderful. I want to be there. I want to experience it. I want to be a part of that world, Lily. Please take me with you._

_Do you think that Mr. Potter would mind having me there for sometime? (Do you think I could stay there forever? I wish…)_

_I'm dying here. Muggles are so stupid, Lily. I've been reading mum's old school books- they're wonderful. I'm learning so many things. I have a suggestion for you- something I think you might enjoy: _The Future of the Wizarding World; Dark Times Ahead_. It explains everything. If you think you can find it wherever you are, tell me! We can discuss its contents together!_

_Please, write soon. Loving you, always,_

_Severus_

* * *

Lily slipped her white nightie over herself, the cool silk tickling her skin. She sighed as she stared at her pale face in the mirror of the bathroom she shared with James. _Time for the awkwardness…_

She poked her head out through the crack in the door and saw an empty bedroom. Curious as to where James could have gone, she stepped farther out and trudged over to their bed. Climbing onto the comforters she nestled into her pillow, spreading her legs out in front of her and staring at the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. She sighed again.

He was probably reading in the library or finishing up some work, she thought to herself. Blowing her fringe out of her eyes, she sat up straight again and crossed her legs. She grabbed the little flute off her nightstand and smiled down at it. Now, for some entertainment…

"What have you got there?"

Lily's head shot up in surprise. James stood there, one hand in the pocket of his pajama trousers and the other clutching a tube, which she realized was a rolled up paper- a newspaper, to be exact. A smile played on his rose lips as he watched her fumble for a retort.

"Oh, um," she uncrossed her legs deftly and James caught the slightest peek of the smooth skin of her thigh. His ears burned red and he looked away. "I was just-Dorea gave me this." She help up the little flute and James examined it from afar before a smile broke out across his face.

"Hey, I know what that is!" he exclaimed, dropping his newspaper tube and crawling onto the bed beside her. "It used to sing me to sleep whenever I wanted!"

Lily grinned. "Well, sir, what would you like to hear?" James looked impossibly eager, his face lighting up like a child's. Lily realized just how innocent and child-like her husband really was.

"Anything you suggest," he said grinning and crossing his legs, sitting across from her. He watched her lovely face, how the candlelight, for that was the only light in the room, played upon her features and illuminated her magnificent eyes. She copied the action of sitting across from him and whispered a song into the flute's opening. It began to play.

It was hauntingly beautiful, chill-worthy. James smiled tiredly. A perfect lullaby.

As James' eyes began to drift shut, he heard Lily join in, her soft melodic voice giving the tune words and more life.

_"Moon river…wider than a mile…I'm crossing you in style…someday…_

_Oh dream-maker….you heart-breaker…wherever you're going, I'm going your way…_

_Two drifters…off to see the world…there's such a lot of world to see…_

_We're after…the same…rainbow's end…waiting 'round the bend…my huckleberry friend_

_Moon river…and me…"_

The music stopped and James, who had transferred his head back to his pillow, blinked up at his wife sleepily.

"You sing…beautifully…"

"Thank you," she whispered. She hesitated, before brushing her hand against his forehead, pushing the silky strands off his eyes. She removes his spectacles for him and set them upon the nightstand. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Lily." As she lay down, she thought of how absolutely lucky she was to have such an amazing family. Such an amazing husband…

She faced him as she slept, feeling his warm, minty breath tickling her face.

It was late at night, as she was just drifting off to sleep, when his hand found hers, clutching it loosely in his. She stiffened at the weight of his large hand and remained alerted for a while. After some time, when there was no other action from his side, she relaxed and allowed his hand to remain there.

But then, she couldn't sleep at all.

* * *

If you didn't realize, the 'Edward' in Sev's letter was a hit on Edward Cullen. Lol. One more thing- Sev now has a 'sort of' major character role. Yay. Moon River's lyrics belong to Johnny Mercer/Henry Mancini. Review, por favor.


	8. Chapter 7: Small, Soft, Warm

**A/N:** Your support means everything to me. We've gotten to triple digit numbers. :)

Thanks, thanks, THANKS to my reviewers; growinghope, Ellie, pigckle8, IceDragonsFlame, xxcookiesxx123, black16lily, maraudersgal333, michlaloves, Potter's New Girlfriend, purplepanda7, Freakiess, pervyprincess, Alive to Live a Lie, Akt5us, Eve1980, Kates212, KristiexxNguyen, Wondering Hail, In Love With Prongs, emma, and I-wish-I-was-a-good-writer, anonymous. Thank you all!

**Not-logged in Reviews-** **Ellie-** haha, yes, she's a bit like Kreacher at times. Aw, yay, I'm glad it was a treat! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **maraudersgal333-** Not yet, very soon, Also (NOTE TO EVERYONE) Lily's nightgown is long. If it were short, I think James might have fainted on the spot. About Sev… you shall see. There's a hint in this chapter. **emma-** lol, there will be. Later. I'm a tease. **anonymous**- sorry! Here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Reviews are priceless! Cheers!

* * *

**Summary:** In a world where muggles and wizards live together and inter-blood marriages take place to keep the magical blood alive, James Potter and Lily Evans must save themselves from the evil wizards that threaten their new life together. AU. Rated M.

* * *

**Lily**

_By: Shay_

Chapter 7: Small, Soft, Warm

* * *

He was washing the blood off his hands. Again.

He hated it. The frighteningly dark red color, the rust smell, the certain viscosity that only blood seemed to possess, and the fact that it was Emma's.

They lived in a small flat over the Leaky Cauldron- it was dingy, smelled putrid, and the walls were irreparably rotting. He didn't care much for the place, but it was a place to crash and a place to spend with Emma. For, even though their apartment wasn't the best, their relationship was and he loved her too much to go against what she wished- and she wished to remain here, in the dingy flat above the Leaky Cauldron. She made up for it; her sweet smell, her rare, beautiful smile. And the sex helped, too.

It wasn't completely her fault that her job was a dangerous one. Aurors were highly respected for their bravery and talents in society. He was _proud_ that his girlfriend was an Auror. Very proud. Except in situations like this, when she came home, her hands bloodied, bruises on her face and arms.

"I'm fine," she had muttered when he had rushed over to her as she entered their home, concerned. "I just…need some water."

He was the one who cleaned her up afterwards, tending to her injuries, and sponging away her blood.

Now, as he stood at the bathroom sink, the blood washed off his hands, he couldn't help but feel useless.

"Hey."

He looked up from the white (tinged with dirt) basin and watched, through the mirror, as Emmeline sidled up behind him, leaning against the bathroom's doorway, her arms crossed. He sighed.

"I know what you're thinking," she said. His gaze remained on her heavily bandaged elbow- her most recent injury. "I have a feeling you won't be feeling restless soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore," she told him, a small smile playing on her pink lips.

_Dumbledore._ The word seemed so foreign to him. He could feel the smile building up on his lips as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"He's back?"

"He is."  
Sirius grinned widely for the first time in a long while and Emmeline moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, her lashes brushing against his skin, tickling him. "We're saved," he told her, bending down to kiss her.

And so they were.

* * *

Her hand was tiny in his, perfectly soft, and just the right temperature that made him feel as though he were handling something delicate and cuddly. She was dressed in casual blue dress robes, borrowed from Dorea, and she looked beautiful, as always.

He readjusted their fingers, smiling a little as her pinky curled around his and squeezed gently. "Are you _sure_ you don't have it?" she asked for the tenth time that day.

"I'm sure, Lily. I've never even heard of the book." Apparently, Lily had read a description about a book called _The Future of the Wizarding World; Dark Times Ahead _and was eager to read it.

James didn't notice her tuck a small letter into the pocket of her robes.

They were heading towards Diagon Alley to purchase the book. Dorea had insisted that they make their trip a date and she had dressed her daughter-in-law up and insisted that James comb his hair (not that that did any good).

For James, he was excited at the prospect of getting to know his wife.

For Lily, she was excited to finally be out of the house. She was almost imprisoned in the Potter manor.

So here they were now, walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, dressed impeccably like purebloods. Lily grimaced once as she almost tripped on the rough cobblestone floor, shortly breaking her perfect façade. "Oh, god, I hate these shoes."

James looked down at her feet, examining the tall heels that adorned them, before his gaze ran up her slim calves. He didn't hate the shoes too much, he thought, licking his lips shortly.

"Um," was his eloquent response. She disregarded it and continued to speak.

"I mean, why do I have to dress like this anyway? Why can't I throw on a pair of shorts or…or a normal skirt?"

"Because," he spoke finally, attempting to wave away the mental picture of how her legs might look in a pair of shorts, "you can't draw attention to yourself as a muggle. You're my wife. So…you have to do as the purebloods do."

"When in Rome…" Lily said, chuckling. James grinned.

"Exactly. It's stupid, but unless you'd like to be killed…"

"That's a tough one, isn't it?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Thank Merlin. I never wanted a suicidal wife."

"…_Merlin?_ What _is_ that?" Lily questioned. "I mean, why do you say that?"

"It's a wizarding term. Sort of like 'God'." Lily nodded, before tilting her head up so she was staring directly into his eyes.

"Do you believe in God?"

He stared down at her, his brows furrowed, and answered slowly. "I don't know."

They had reached the Leaky Cauldron, so their conversation was momentarily interrupted as James opened the door for the redhead and they slid into the smoky pub, grabbing everyone's attention immediately. A few tipsy wizards raised their glasses to the couple and James nodded at each of them while Lily smiled at them all. It was a completely different world from outside- the musky air, the strong smell of dust and drinks, the floating chairs- _what?_

Lily, gaping, neatly dodged a chair that soared just above her head and felt a smile break across her face. "_Cool!_" James grinned.

"I think we should probably go, before you get attacked by another seat. Although, you seem to be finding some great enjoyment in chairs flying above your head," he teased playfully and she snorted.

"Just the weirdness of it all. Sometimes, I…" She didn't finish her thought and James, who had dove into a crowded and louder section of the pub, didn't hear her. _Sometimes, I wish I could do all the magic too…_

"Hey, Lily, come on! Or I'll leave you behind!" came a sing-song voice from somewhere in front of her.

"You wouldn't dare," Lily growled, pushing past a few stragglers that blocked her way to her mischievous husband. He grinned as she reached him and together (she gaped in astonishment) they stepped through the brick barrier and into Diagon Alley.

"Wow," she dared to utter in a soft voice. The sight of wizards and witches bustling to and fro wearing cloaks and carrying oddly shaped parcels was overwhelming. In a good way. "Wow," she repeated.

"Yes," James agreed, looking around, beaming. "It is quite spectacular, isn't it?"

"Quite," Lily murmured, allowing her hand to be swallowed up by James' once more as he pulled her into the street, directly into the swarms of people.

She felt cloaks brush against her arms and was suddenly thankful for the blue robes she was wearing- so as not to look out of place.

"There's Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," James said pointing. "And then there's the Owl Emporium, Albott's, where we get quills and things, Ollivanders Wand Shop is just down the road and-ah, here we are. Flourish and Blotts." He led her to a small store that had books with gold and silver linings lined up against the window. She cocked her head as she passed the window; _The Many Ways One Can Hex An Enemy_. She grinned.

"Alright, you go look for your book and meet me when you find it. I'm going to…" his eyes strayed over to a pile of books (Lily caught a title; _Most Popular Jinxes of the 20__th__ Century_).

"Go ahead," Lily urged with a wide smile. "I'll see you in a bit."

Her gait was cheerful as she approached the tallest bookcase in the store. A young brunette man, the manager, she supposed, smiled tiredly at her as she passed and she returned it with a sharp nod of her head. Her fingers ran along the thick spines of the books as she read- _To Charm a Garden_, _Venemous Tentacula and It's Many Curing Abilities_, _The Book of Garden Gnomes and_-

She stopped right there, frowning. All she was looking at were things about the garden! Obviously, she was on the wrong shelf. She moved to the right, finding herself standing before a pile of books upon a waist-high table. She picked one up; _Unfogging the Future_. With a raised brow, she set it down and examined the other books around it; they all seemed to have the same theme- futuristic and sometimes adorned with a large black dog, growling viciously. _The Grim_, she read. With a shudder, she moved on.

A small shelf at the back of the store caught her eye and she gravitated towards it, slipping her hand into her pocket and dragging out Sev's letter as she walked.

She flipped the paper open and read; _Muggles are so stupid, Lily. I've been reading mum's old school books- they're wonderful. I'm learning so many things. I have a suggestion for you- something I think you might enjoy: _The Future of the Wizarding World; Dark Times Ahead_. It explains everything. If you think you can find it wherever you are, tell me! We can discuss its contents together!_

A smile adorned her lips as she read her best friend's words. Though they were harsh (Muggles _weren't_ stupid), she could feel the frustration in them. She knew he was tired of being alone, for she had felt this way many times before. She understood.

_The Future of the Wizarding World; Dark Times Ahead,_ she thought pensively, folding the letter back into a square and slipping it into the pocket of her robes. _Hmm…_

The books that lay upon the shelf were dustier than usual and Lily grimaced as the dirt built up on her finger as she skid her finger along the spines. The titles seemed darker, scarier, and Lily repressed a shudder as she read some of them; gruesome, really.

Her finger paused as she spotted the very book she was looking for. It was shorter than the rest but broad and thickset. She pulled it out, her heart beating erratically, feeling a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. The book fell open to the middle-binding page as she held it in her hands. She read from the middle of a passage.

…_as the Dark Side continues to take over, muggles will be left behind to cry over lost ones and all things light. The Dark Lord knows only magic and will clear the world of all things non-magical. Awaiting the purification of the world will be hard, long, but gratifying-_

Lily shut the book with an audible snap and stared at the cover in horror. _This _was what Sev wanted her to read? She checked the binding again, in case she had read the wrong title; but there they were- the same words from Sev's letter stared back at her. She swallowed convulsively.

She didn't know where he had found such a book and why it had caught his interest, but it had to end. There was now way she would allow him to continue reading such…oh, horror of all horrors…

Sliding the book back onto the bookshelf, she quickly turned away, sliding her fingers into her pocket and crumpling the letter it held slightly. _Of all the things he could be reading…_

"Did you find it?" James asked as she approached him, biting her lip. His dark gaze rested on her red lips for a moment before they flickered back to her eyes.

"Um, no," she fibbed. He set down his book with a frown. "It's not here, I think…"

"Here, let me go ask the manager," James said, concerned, moving to find the brunette wizard Lily had seen previously. She grabbed his arm before he could leave and clung to it.

"You know what? It's ok. I don't really care to read that. You have so many books in your library, anyway…" She spoke as she led him out, practically dragging as he stumbled along beside her.

"Er, alright, if you say so," James conceded, bewildered. "Er…How about I buy you an ice cream?" He asked her, maneuvering his arm out of her grip and then encompassing her fingers in his.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "I'd love that," she said softly.

"Good," he said, grinning wickedly. "But I get to experiment with the flavors," he said, something in his expression making Lily feel as though she would regret agreeing. She did, though, and the two of them walked to Fortescue's.

He ordered a peanut butter and raspberry ice cream topped with nuts and crushed cookies.

"This sounds a little suspicious," Lily said as they sat at one of the iron wrought tables just outside the parlous, holding their respective ice creams. "Who puts peanut butter and raspberry together?"

He lifted his spoon and licked the back of it cheerfully. "Well, I think I get to choose seeing as I'm two years older than you."

Lily, who had been about to lift her spoon to her mouth, set it down again. "That doesn't even make sense. And, _excuse me_, I'll be eighteen in January!"

"And I'll be twenty in March," he countered joyously. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "Face it, Lily, you're a baby."

"Am not!" Lily said indignantly, her cheeks beginning to flame. James watched the sight in awe, his eyes sparkling. She was too pretty when she blushed. "I bet I'm smarter than you, anyway," she spoke.

"Hell no," James said. "Anyway, I bet I'm more mature than you."

"Fuck no." James raised his brows, impressed with her language. "It's a proven fact that birds always mature faster than blokes. And, anyway, I read your diary and-" she clapped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks burning brighter than ever, a horrified expression on her face. But he had heard.

"You, what?" he asked, sitting up in his seat, alert. "Why-how-"

"I'm sorry!" she squealed. "I didn't- I mean, I was looking for Twinkie and I ended up in the attic and-" she fidgeted with her fingers. "Are you terribly angry with me?"

"No," James said, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up against the chair opposite his, which was in fact the chair that Lily was occupying. She grimaced in disgust as he wiggled his shoe-clad feet in her lap. "Not if you act as my foot seat for the rest of the time we're here, anyway."

"Oh, gross," Lily said, nudging at one of his feet. "There's dirt on your shoe."

He smirked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow, real mature," he said.

"Says the boy who's resting his feet on my lap in a public place," she countered.

"Says the girl who read my diary," he shot back, placing his arms behind his head and dangling his foot a bit, causing her to squirm.

"Says the boy who had a diary to begin with," she pointed out. He stopped his foot shaking and stared at her. One of his hands moved forward and he adjusted his glasses, still watching.

"Touche, Mrs. Potter," he said softly. "Touche."

They ate on.

* * *

Peter adjusted the collar of his work uniform- a simple button down shirt and slacks and a black robe over it- and moves to write down the address that the girl before him was telling him. She smiled when he had finished and he smiled back, his lips curving into a bright, dimpled grin. Her smile widened and his became knowing- his smile usually had that affect on people.

"So, when do you get off?" the girl asked, gathering her parcels together under her arm. She was rather pretty, with light golden hair and brown eyes.

"Um, well," he started. He didn't know what to say- usually he'd give them the time and a place to meet, but for some reason, he wasn't too eager to go on a date tonight. His thoughts lingered on a cute brunette wearing two braids and silken school clothes… "Well…"

"Peter!"

Relieved, Peter turned to this new distraction and a grin erupted on his face. James strode towards him, his usual cocky beam on his lips. Lily walked beside him, looking effortlessly angelic and graceful; she clutched her husband's arm and smiled at the blonde whom Peter had been speaking to, who looked unusually intimidated with the new arrivals.

"Um, well, if you're busy?" the blonde offered weakly, her eyes straying to Peter' handsome best mate and the beautiful redhead that accompanied him.

"Oh-er, yes, sorry," Peter said apologetically. "Maybe…some other time…?"

"Yeah, sure," the blonde agreed, one foot already out the door. "Take care."

"I'm sorry, did I just interrupt a date prospect?" James asked as he neared. He leaned his elbow against the counter, speaking across it to his best friend. Peter grinned and gathered a stack of envelopes in his arms, carrying them to a box in the corner.

"Don't worry about it; wasn't interested anyway. How are you, Lily?" he directed his question to the redhead who smiled immediately.

"Wonderful, Peter. And you? Is this your workplace?" Her eyes moved about the small post office, examining the owls on their perches and the moving pictures of news clippings and drawings.

"Yep," Peter said, popping the 'p'. "What brings the two of you here?"

"Well, we just stopped by to say 'hi', but I figured we might stay a bit and have a pick-me-up together?" James asked hopefully. Peter's heart swelled with pride that his best mate had come to spend time with him.

"Of course! I'll be off in ten minutes so…I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure, see you then," James agreed.

"Wait! Is Sirius coming too?"

"Naw, he's off somewhere with Emma for the weekend. We just wanted to see you," James said, Lily standing beside him, smiling. Peter could hardly believe that these two beautiful people were here to see him- after so many years, it was still a nice feeling to have someone as _cool_ as James as a best mate. He was drawing stares from people around him and he knew they were wondering what someone like James Potter was doing with Peter.

"I'll be there," Peter murmured and the couple disappeared into the street, gone as fast as they'd come.

* * *

"James?"

Lily turned as though it had been her name that was called and stared at a tall, pretty ebony-haired woman with dark skin and a wide, pearly white grin. "James, is that you?"

"Nisha?" James asked, surprised. "Oh, wow."

The brunette, Nisha, stepped forward and her smile widened as she did so. "It's been too long," she said, grasping James' hand in her own in a firm, friendly shake.

"It has," James agreed. "How are you?"

"Quite well," she said affably, releasing his hand and flipping her hair over her shoulder. A ring sparkled on her finger. "I got married this summer."

James' eyes widened. "You _did_?" Lily felt the urge to ask what was so surprising about this, seeing as James was married too, but restrained herself. Instead she watched the scene before her.

"Yeah. Rajesh Patil. Muggle." She grinned at James' stunned visage. "What? My parents arranged it- anyway, I'm a firm believer in the inter-blood marriage law. And he's great," she added, blushing in a happy manner.

"So…It's not Nisha Iyer anymore, is it?" James teased. "Nisha _Patil_." Nisha rolled her eyes as if she were used to his antics and Lily wondered just how familiar her husband was with this beautiful woman. "Anyway, I'm a believer too. Which brings me to this-er…Nisha, please meet my wife, Lily." He threw an arm around the redhead, who blushed in sync; Nisha turned her sharp eyes on the girl, a smile unraveling upon her crimson lips.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," Nisha said immediately, her eyes sparkling genuinely, her hand held out in front of her. Lily took it, beaming. "I'm Nisha Patil, previously Iyer. I was a friend of James' back at Hogwarts."

"It's so nice to meet you," Lily said back, grinning.

"Nisha was Head Girl to my Head Boy. A Ravenclaw," James told Lily with a grin. "We caused quite a ruckus."

Nisha slapped James' hand playfully. "We did not, you idiot. Anyway, it's wonderful to meet you, Lily dear. Perhaps I'll be seeing the two of you soon…But I should probably be leaving now. Raj is waiting."

"Oh, alright. Peter should be here soon, anyway."

"Tell him I said hello!"

They bid farewell and Lily turned back to James with raised eyebrows. "What is she, an old girlfriend or something?"

James chuckled. "We went on a date…" His eyes were reminiscent. "I think she was the first girl to ever say 'no'. But I somehow got her to go with me and then…well, it was just the thrill of the chase…" He laughed as Lily reached across the table they were seated at in the Leaky Cauldron and slapped his hand.

"You're a prick," she confirmed. "At least, you _were_. I think I might've hated you."

"No, you'd have loved me," James teased. "I was quite the lady-lover back then."

"Were you?" Lily asked, amused. "The ladies' choice?"

"Definitely."

"For some reason, I doubt that," Lily said, mock-thoughtfully. "I think Sirius might have been the real womanizer."

James threw up his hands in the air in a show of exasperation. "Why does it _always_ come down to this? Potter vs. Black. Always. Even back at school."

"Nobody can decide, I guess," Lily told him, giggling. "You're both so charming and attractive, I suppose-"

"You think I'm charming and attractive, Mrs. Potter?" James asked suddenly, his voice deeper than usual. He smirked as Lily's cheeks reddened. "How nice."

"At least I don't say your name in my sleep," Lily blurted. She took in James' half-stricken half-embarrassed expression with satisfaction. "That's right. I heard you- _Lily, oh, Lily_," she said in a breathy voice. What she failed to mention were the words that followed- _Lily, oh, Lily, stop tickling me._ She had laughed herself silly that night.

"What, were you watching me sleep or something?" James asked, his ears burning red in that adorable way she enjoyed seeing. She narrowed her bright eyes at him, fumbling for a retort.

"Not likely. I was merely awake because you threw your arm across my waist when I was about to sleep." James flushed.

"Yeah? At least I didn't nuzzle into you and refuse to let go when I was trying to get up."

Lily fumed.

"Snoring beast."

"Blanket hogger."

"Wild limbs."

"Clingy cuddler."

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two of them jumped, not realizing that their faces had been nearing each other during their quarrel. The tension (sexual tension) was almost palpable and Lily could feel the red of her cheeks and James' ears begin to fade away with the presence of Peter.

"Lovers spat?" Peter asked with a smirk, sitting down and sipping at his drink.

"Shut up," James muttered, turning away and crossing his arms across his chest. The Leaky Cauldron was fairly empty, so he was comforted by the fact that nobody heard the two of them.

"So-" Peter started, swallowing down some of his drink. Lily clasped her hands together on the table and patiently watched the blonde man. "-what brought you here, anyway?"

James turned his head back and smiled, his eyes glittering beneath his glasses. "Lily needed a book which, might I add, we didn't even find. So total waste of a trip." He didn't miss the face Lily made at him and he smirked. "I thought we might visit you."

"Thanks," Peter said, smiling. "That was nice. Work is so boring, usually. Sometimes Sirius visits, but that's rare. And Remus has been a little distant towards Diagon Alley ever since…. Well, ever since…" Peter and James exchanged knowing looks. Lily blinked in confusion.

"Ever since…what?" she asked slowly. Peter looked to James' grave face and turned to Lily.

"Well…Remus…he was…engaged." Lily cocked a questioning eyebrow at the word 'was'.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Well…he-"

They were interrupted by an explosion.

* * *

Lily would remember the events that followed for, possibly, the rest of her life. She would remember the heat of the day, the sweat that trickled down the back of her robes as she ran, the lights that flew past her and Peter, the terrified feeling in the pit of her stomach, that horrible feeling of complete helplessness, the sickening crunch that her fist made as it connected with his jaw…

She would remember _every detail_.

But most of all, she'd remember James' face in that moment.

* * *

"What's happening?" The words spilled out of her mouth in the midst of screaming and running. "What's going on?" She looked to her two companions who were staring at the scene before them, determined.

They had heard the loud, frightening noise of the explosion and rushed back into Diagon Alley, bewildered. Now, they were standing just at the entrance, watching as wizards and witches screamed and ran from shop to shop and down the streets. It was only when an old wizard pushed roughly past Lily, banging into her shoulder and sending her flying into Peter, did James awake from his stupor.

"Peter," he said, his jaw tight. "Take Lily and run." Lily noticed that the two of them had withdrawn their wands. Lily watched in awe as her husband raised the long stick in front of his face, the contours of his features strong and defined. He turned to her.

She almost gasped. His eyes were pleading, almost scared, his lips parted in worry, his brows furrowed. He was beautiful.

"Go, please," he begged. "Run."

"But, James-" Peter tried.

"Take her, Peter," he yelled over the noise, jogging into the chaotic scene- a red light whizzed past his ear and he turned to them, frantic. "_Now!_"

And then, Peter had grabbed her hand and they were running, far from the scene, far far far and Lily was stumbling behind him. He had his wand out in front of him and was jogging with the air of someone very determined. "Come on, Lily. We have to get you safe."

"But-James-"

"He'll be fine."

"No!" With difficulty, she yanked her hand out of Peter's grasp. "We have to help him! We have to go back, now-"

"There's nothing you can do, Lily," Peter said, frustrated. "Come _on_, we have to-" he froze.

"_How could you let this happen, Mulciber?_"

"I didn't do anything, I swear! The thing just set itself off. I _knew_ we should never have trusted Borgin and Burkes-"

"It was your fault, you bloody idiot. You really fucked it up this time."

"_No_, I _didn't_. It exploded and suddenly everyone's fighting everyone-"

"The Dark Lord will _not_ be pleased." Lily inhaled sharply. The talking stopped abruptly and Peter pulled Lily deep into the shadows. She could feel her chest rising and dropping as Peter moved his hand to clasp it against her mouth to keep her from making any noise.

"…Crabbe, did you hear something?"

"I think I might have…why don't we check just in case?" Lily squirmed in place, feeling sweat trickle down her neck and disappear into her robes. If they couldn't hear her shallow breathing, they _had_ to have heard her heartbeat- it was practically pounding a rhythm against her ribcage.

"Alright."

There was silence for a few moments until a light shined in Lily and Peters face, blinding them.

"Well, well, well…Look what _I've_ found." And, suddenly, Lily was being tugged out from behind the wall where she was hidden and Peter followed shortly, his arms held in place behind him by the other man. Both men wore dark flowing robes and identical evil grins. The man who held Lily had his hair slicked back and was, admittedly, rather handsome. The other man was not as fortunate in the looks department.

"Who is _this_?" The man smirked as he ran his hand over Lily's pale cheek. She moved her face away, disgusted, but her chin was grabbed back into place. "What's your name, girl?"

"L-Lily."

"…your _sur_name."

"Lily…" her eyes darted to Peter sharply. "…Potter."

The man froze, his dark eyes surprised. "I was unaware the Potters had a girl."

"Perhaps she's a cousin?" the other man suggested, twisting Peter's arm even farther behind his back. Peter yelped.

"Shut up, Crabbe, I'm trying to think; the Potters don't have any other relatives that are Potters," the other man snapped. Mulciber, she believed it was. "No, this isn't the Potters' child…_this_-" he grabbed a fistful of Lily's crimson hair and shook her so that she cried out. Peter struggled to get out of Crabbe's tight grip. "-_this_ is a Potter because of the inter-blood marriage law." His sneer grew more pronounced and Lily felt her eyes widen.

"Oh," Crabbe's mouth opened in realization. "Oh." A cool smirk pulled at his lips. "Well, this changes things."

"Certainly," Mulciber agreed. He pulled Lily's face closer to his own. "What's your _real _surname, girl?"

Lily glared at him. "Why should I tell _you_?"

Mulciber's jaw set and he shook her roughly. "_What_ did you say?"

"Don't touch her, you filth!" Peter spat, attempting to escape from the arms that restrained him.

"Filth? _I'm_ the filth? _She's_ the real filth here!" Mulciber growled angrily. Lily gritted her teeth in anger. "You're that Pettigrew, aren't you? You don't even know what your blood type is. Probably half-blood." He sneered. "Always hung around Potter and them back at school." He shook his head in mock-sympathy. "I always did tell you you'd get what you deserved in the end."

Lily shook with anger in his grasp. "If that were the case, _you'd_ be in prison." Mulciber turned his dark eyes on her.

"Stupid Muggle," he snarled. "Doesn't even know what Azkaban is-"

"I _know_ what Azkaban is, you monster, and I hope a Dementor comes and gets you!" The words fell out of her lips sounding childish and not as threatening as she had hoped. Mulciber guffawed with laughter.

"_A Dementor?_ We _control _dementors. They respect us. They practically fall at our feet." He smirked and ran a hand down the side of Lily's body. "It's such a pity that you're more worthless than the dirt under my feet. You could have been of some use to me…" he started lecherously.

"Don't touch that shit, Mulciber," Crabbe intercepted. Mulciber turned his cold eyes on him.

"I would never." He looked at Lily thoughtfully as she squirmed. "I wonder what Potter will say when he finds your body laying here…empty…dead…He never liked when I took his things before he got to them. He always bullied us back in school, I remember…because we were Slytherins…because we were _smarter_…" he smirked.

"You weren't any smarter than a pile of dragon dung, Mulciber," Peter spat at him. But the Death Eater merely laughed.

"Stupid prat." Mulciber's face loomed in Lily's vision as he pulled her face closer. "Just a kiss…_Dementor's _kiss, almost…Suck out her life before she's gone..."

Lily sucked in a sharp breath as neared her, his breath washing over her lips, making her shudder in revulsion. She could hear Peter yelling something unintelligible, attempting to distract the Death Eater. His lips were almost an inch from hers.

She cracked.

Almost out of nowhere, Lily's fist flung towards his face, meeting his jaw and sending him flying sideways. She heard the crunch, felt it in her every nerve. She saw the stars in his eyes as he fell, flying far from her, landing at an impossibly far distance. She turned just in time to see Peter catch Crabbe off guard, elbowing him in the gut and turning in his grasp to sock him in the stomach. Crabbe, stumbled back, but before Peter could take out his wand, he had sent the two of them an ice-cold parting glare, Apparated with a loud crack to where Mulciber was, grabbed him, and Apparated out of there. Slowly, panting, Peter turned to the redhead.

She met his eyes and swallowed. Peter's face flickered between confusion and realization. "How…how did you-" He was obviously wondering how she had managed to punch Mulciber, sending him flying several feet away and send him into a state of unconsciousness.

Lily gulped. "I-I didn't." Peter stared at her. She attempted to change the subject. "I-I think my hand is broken…"

Peter took her fingers in his own and something about his look was almost _knowing_. He pulled her along. "Let's get you home, little Lily. You were _amazing_." _Too amazing._ The unsaid words lingered in the air and she could practically feel the questions swarming around in his mind.

Only when Peter leaned her onto his chest and half-carried half-pushed her along did she shed the tear that she had wanted to do since she had seen James' anxious face.

* * *

"I can't believe it…"

James finished wrapping Lily's hand with the white bandage that Dorea had provided and stared down at her injury. "I can't believe it…" he repeated.

"Well, you better," Lily said breezily, standing up and stretching her tired limbs out. "I can be extremely strong when I want to be. I work out." She pretended to flex her muscles.

James looked skeptical. "Strong enough to send him flying?"

"Er…it was the adrenaline," Lily made up on the spot. She knew the real reason. It was in moments of extreme anger or passion that Lily's magic usually made an appearance. There was no way she could have punched him so far if it hadn't been for magic.

_And Peter had seen…and might know…now there were two people to worry about. Peter and Twinkie, the house-elf._

James still looked doubtful. "Whatever it is, I currently hate myself."

Lily frowned. "I know you do. That's got to stop."

Peter and her had found James in a state of despair. He had successfully ended the brawl in Diagon Alley and had been attempting to search for them, thinking they'd headed into Muggle London, instead of straight for _Knockturn Alley_.

When he had found out what had happened, he had been completely bowled over.

"Lily, I think you might have been a Gryffindor if you had attended Hogwarts," James told her, smiling slightly. "You're too brave. How you could do that, is beyond me."

"I-I was scared," Lily admitted. "Those Death Eaters were absolutely frightening."

"But…but you did it! You're amazing, you know." His gaze was tender, but it hardened. "But please…don't do something like that again. Just run. Adrenaline won't always be around to save you."

"Of course it will. I'm a grown woman capable of fighting my own battles."

James sighed. "This isn't your battle to fight. This is something scarier. I know you've proven yourself today- you were brilliant- but this involves something that you haven't been familiar with your whole life."

Lily lifted her doe eyes to his. "I didn't want to leave you."

James shook his head, half-amused. "You're really the bravest woman I know. I'm just so glad you're safe. And…I'm…I'm really proud."

Lily cocked her head to the side. "Proud of what?"

"Proud that…" he edged closer, his dark eyes intent upon her red lips. In a moment of self-consciousness, her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip and he followed the movement hungrily. "Proud that you-"

"Proud that you're _amazing_!"

The voice that interrupted the both of them startled Lily. She jerked her head towards the noise and found the three Marauders standing at the entrance to the living room, each of them smirking.

James gave them a tense smile. "Hey, guys."

"So," Sirius drawled once they had been seated in their own armchairs and sofas, "I heard what happened down there, Lily. I must say, you're completely different from what I expected." His eyes darted to Remus for a second, who was watching his feet, his brows furrowed. Lily, who was standing beside James' one-seater armchair, met Sirius' gaze with an amused one of her own.

"Is that so? I hope that's a good thing."

"It's a perfectly _wonderful_ thing, Lily dear," Sirius trilled, much like an old lady. "You're my new hero."

"How nice," Lily said dryly amidst the laughter of the Marauders'.

"Let's get down to business," Remus started, shuffling his feet together and clasping his hands together, upon his knees. "I think we need to talk to-"

"Dumbledore is back," Sirius interrupted, his eyes glimmering.

"Dumbledore?" Peter asked in shock.

"_Dumbledore?_" James questioned joyously.

"Dumbledore," Remus agreed, nodding.

"Dumbledore?" Lily asked in confusion, not comprehending. "Who's that?"

"Headmaster of Hogwarts," James said.

"The only one You-Know-Who fears," Remus said.

"The greatest wizard in existence," Peter agreed.

"Whoa whoa," Lily began, raising her palms before her. She took a seat on the arm of James' chair. "What _is _this? That's a lot of build up for a person."

The men exchanged glances.

"Perhaps we should explain from the beginning…"

"That would be nice," Lily agreed, nodding. She felt James' hand slip into hers. The action was small, soft, and warm. She bit her lip to hold back her smile.

"You won't run away in fear?" Sirius questioned doubtfully.

She smiled. "I think it's a little too late for running, Sirius."

* * *

Whew, long chap. Review, everyone! I'll send previews out to those who do! And I'll update much MUCH sooner this time; that I can PROMISE. I tried to upload earlier but it wouldn't allow me to! (Why is fanfiction acting so crappy all of a sudden?) Love to all.


	9. Chapter 8: Curiosity of a Muggle

A/N: Because I am a loser who didn't send out her reviews even though she promised to. :( I suck. I don't deserve you guys. Also, life is the suckiest thing. No inspiration. Nothing. I've had a terrible terrible few months.

But here is the next chapter, a lot later than usual. Something that everyone's been pretty curious about will be answered in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy that.

A million thanks to my reviewers; Kates212, MonekyFighter, maraudersgal333, Music, WhiteCamellia, Akt5us, Sareface, pigckle8, Katie w, growinghope, summersrain, miss pompadour, In Love With Prongs, So, Emma, Ellie, Essie (whoa, three E's), Midnight-Gem94, xxcookiesxx123, me, PrincessNear, thesoftskeleton, blank, EnglishGrlVerity, kjvbsnamvl, crumplednapkinofdoom, ArandoraStar, someone awesome. Thank you all. SO much.

So, because I didn't send out the reviews, I'll be doing an overall question answering thing instead.

Also, I feel really uncomfortable writing Dumbledore. Another reason I wasn't eager to get this chapter posted. You have been warned.

Review FAQ: **maraduersgal333**- first off WELCOME, and secondly I KNOW- can be such a bitch at times. -.- **WhiteCamellia- **well. That's something that won't happen for a while. And by a while, I mean A WHILE. **Emma**- Lulz. Will do my best creating jealous!James. **Ellie**- All Dumbledore questions answered in this chapter. Some new ones will arise. In fact, I don't know how you guys will take this chapter but we shall see**. Me**- No she's graduated from her village school already. She was done by 16. EnglishGrlVerity- actually, it is known that some muggles are born with magic, but most of them, fearing persecution, hide their power. **someone awesome**- I'm BACK! For good :)

Aight, guys. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Summary:** In a world where muggles and wizards live together and inter-blood marriages take place to keep the magical blood alive, James Potter and Lily Evans must save themselves from the evil wizards that threaten their new life together. AU. Rated M.

* * *

**Lily**

_By: Shay_

Chapter 8: Curiosity of a Muggle

* * *

"Moony?" Remus turned at the sound of his pet name, glass of Ogden's finest in one hand, the other shoved into his pocket, and grinned at the sight of Peter. The blond held a similar glass of liquid in his own hand and was wearing a coat, a hat, and a small, tired grin.

"Wormtail," Remus acknowledged his friend, moving forward. They clinked glasses together and Peter smiled slightly as he drank. "Did you just get here?"

"Hm," Peter said, nodding. "Busy day down at Diagon Alley. People worried about…the attack."

"Naturally so," Remus said. He took a sip and smacked his lips before adding- "Lily is doing wonderfully."

"She is," Peter agreed, looking towards where the redhead was standing, right beside her husband and their best mate. She was wearing a casual silk dress robe in the darkest of scarlets and was smiling and nodding at the persons whom she was chatting with; currently, Emmeline Vance and Sirius Black.

After the four mates had given a full explanation about everything and anything that was wreaking havoc on the wizarding world at the current moment, Remus had expected the pretty redhead to flee in terror, perhaps request a visit back to her mum. Instead, the girl had taken the news so well, so calmly, and with such great interest, Remus was left curious.

Who _was _this girl? What sort of a muggle _was_ she?

"She's rather apathetic about this business for a muggle, isn't she?" Peter asked in between drinks, voicing Moony's thoughts. The man shot his friend a half-hearted smile.

"She certainly is. She seems very interested in everything magical…it's practically unrealistic."

"I don't understand it," Peter confessed. "You should have been there in the alley, Remus. You should have seen it. Nobody, and I mean nobody could have sent a big man like Mulciber flying away about ten or more feet. And she's bloody tiny! It's frustrating and I can't comprehend how she could have…" He trailed off, running a hand through his golden hair.

Remus smiled weakly. "She's brave, certainly…but I guess I don't understand it either."

The two man stood in restless silence for a moment before Remus shifted his feet, moving closer to his other best mates and their respective love interests.

Something was strange about Lily Potter. And he would find out what exactly it was.

* * *

_Remus adjusted his cabby hat on his head, grinning to himself as he gripped the heart-shaped box he held under his arm tighter. The streets of London were crowded and swarming with muggles wearing various shades of pink and red and white. Valentines' Day was not his favorite holiday by far, but he was feeling particularly romantic, he thought, as he opened the gates of Carsbury Boarding House for Respectable Young Ladies. He strode past gardens of lush green and a few ladies and girls who were sitting on the lawn, enjoying the sun, or drinking tea. They watched him as he passed, eyeing his boxed gift with envious eyes._

_Once he had reached the doors to the boarding home, he knocked three times and awaited Mrs. Logsly, the landlady and caretaker. She was a round, sweet, if not rather stern woman, and with a small, anxious smile, she directed him up the stairs and to the second room on the left where he would find whom he was looking for. He took the steps in twos and cheerfully skid to a halt before the wooden door of his fiancé. He knocked._

_No answer._

_He knocked again, louder this time._

_Still not a sound._

_Carefully, uttering her name like a soft plea, he pushed open her bedroom door took in the sight before him. A gasp escaped his lips as he took in the sight before him and the box he held in his hand tumbled to the floor. He felt his knees wobble and he sank to the ground, his eyes blurring, his breath coming in short, heavy pants._

_He had blacked out before his head had even hit the ground._

* * *

She needed to touch his hand, his arm, his back, somewhere, anywhere.

His smooth, expressionless face neared hers, closer and closer, as he bent down to press a kiss to the smooth skin of her cheek. A light, pink blush illuminated her cheekbones and she fought it down, feeling vulnerable as Remus grinned at her and the redheaded twins whom James was talking to roared with laughter at her obvious embarrassment, their mischievous faces alight with glee. James pulled away, grinning a little bit himself, his hazel eyes twinkling beneath his spectacles.

"She's a pretty one, Jim," Fabian Prewett noted, taking a sip of his crimson drink and smiling down at Lily appreciatively. "She any good in the sack?"

"Don't be crude, Fab," Gideon said, nudging his brother and looking down at Lily, a kind smile upon his lips as he saw her apparent mortification. "He doesn't mean anything by it, little lady," he told her. "He's just jealous that your hair is a darker shade of red than his is."

"Oh, shut it," Fabian muttered as the two Marauders in the vicinity laughed uproariously. Lily laughed along, smiling.

"Oh, don't your worry-I get that a lot," she told them, flipping the aforementioned scarlet locks over her shoulder and fluttering her lashes at her companions. "I suppose it has something to do with the rumor about redheads having a short temper and redheads being excellent in the sack, because of it."

The group laughed. "She's got some spunk after all," Gideon noted.

"And again I question, did you do anything to dispel this rumor or are you truly a beast in bed?"

Lily slid her fingers over James' arm, noting his nervous jump and the stiffening of posture, and grinned. "James knows his old girlfriends don't hold a torch compared to me," she lied. James shifted in unease and Lily stifled a laugh. When confronted with his previous escapades, it was certainly surprising how quick his mood shifted from jovial to awkward. It amused her but definitely made her question what was going on beneath those messy black locks of his.

James gritted his teeth and looked down at his wife, faking tender concern. "Oh, I wonder though, Lily- are you still sore from the other night?" He grinned wickedly and Lily narrowed her eyes at him, just barely, so that only he noticed the movement.

"I'm quite alright," Lily said, annoyed.

James neared her, his nose brushing her forehead as he smirked. She shivered under the soft movement, inhaling his masculine, fresh scent. "More than alright, if I remember correctly."

Lily glared at him, shooting daggers out of her eyes, before turning to face their companions- who had shifted to another part of the room, leaving them to chat. Lily sighed. "Apparently we know how to get rid of company." She released his arm and rubbed at area between her eyebrows. When she looked up, James was watching her.

"Why did you say that about my old girlfriends?" James asked slowly, his brows furrowed.

"Because. I was joking. Why did _you_?"

"Me too. I mean, I was joking as well." He sounded defensive.

"Right…"

"I suppose… we should get back to greeting our guests, I suppose."

Dumbledore had called together a meeting, inviting all the wizards who were interested in joining a secret society. James had offered the Potter mansion as a meeting place and guests were beginning to show up, nervous but excited at the prospect of news about and from Dumbledore.

"What I want to know is," James started, aggravated, as he ran a hand through his hair as he spoke to Lily, "where the bloody hell Dumbledore has been all this time."

"It won't be the first thing he's going to talk about but the subject will obviously be approached during the meeting," a voice informed them. James and Lily turned and looked upon the thin face of a striking brunette, followed shortly by Sirius who grinned at the two of them.

"Emma," James greeted, moving forward to embrace the girl. "Padfoot." Lily cocked her head in question at the new arrival.

The girl extended her hand out to Lily who grasped it unsurely. "Emmeline Vance," she said, almost sternly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same," Lily said, resisting the urge to raise her eyebrows. Emmeline resumed talking to James. _What was up with this girl? She seemed so…_

"Stony?" Lily blinked in shock, wondering how her thoughts had been voiced before realizing that she was just hearing a part of her husband's conversation. "No, not stony exactly, more…well, just plain evil."

"That too," Sirius nodded. "Voldemort's one son of a bitch." Lily grimaced.

"Sirius," Emmeline said sternly (everything about the girl seemed stern) as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Emma," Sirius said patiently. "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. You know that."

Remus, who had joined them, nodded into his glass of wine. "An excellent concept," he agreed, whispering into his glass. He gravitated towards some newcomers, smiling in welcome, beckoning them forward.

"I can't help but be worried," Emma stated, her blue eyes alight with worry. She wrung her hands together and Lily saw a glimpse of the vulnerable, scared, pretty girl she might have previously been, hardened by war and the mania of it. They were all in the same situation, Lily realized. They were all in the same boat.

"Do you know why this meeting was called together in the first place?" Emmeline asked of James. James shrugged, slipping his hand into Lily's, an action that Sirius did not miss. He waggled his eyebrows at his friend and James glared at him.

Emmeline continued speaking. "Because of Dorcas Meadowes."

"Dory?" James asked, confused. "What about her?"

"Meadowes?" Lily questioned and the group turned to look at her. "I've heard that name before. Was she in some way related to Sinaya Meadowes…?"

"Her mother," Emmeline said, surprised. "But how-"

"My old village," Lily said excitedly. "She used to live in the village with her mum but one day she just up and left to boarding school when I was nine…Ms. Sinaya used to complain about how her only daughter had left her all the time…_oh_." Realization dawned upon her face. "She left to Hogwarts! Is Sinaya a witch too?"

"No, Dorcas is a half-blood," Emmeline said. "Her father was the wizard…"

"Oh," Lily said disappointedly, though no one realized the reason behind her disappointment. She could vaguely remember looking at Dorcas Meadowes' pictures in the living room of Ms. Sinaya's house when invited over for tea with Mrs. Evans. Lily and Petunia had always been forced to look through picture albums and old school things of Dorcas' and for the life of her, Lily could never remember her name. She did, however remember the girl's face.

Dorcas Meadowes was a kind girl. That was apparent, even in her pictures. She had tender caramel brown eyes, a wide smile that had a certain tilt that made it beautiful, and freckled, tanned cheeks with soft chocolate brown hair. Apparently, the girl had been a child genius and a prodigy on the piano, but that was Lily's only knowledge of the brunette girl.

"What does she have to do with this? And where is she, anyway?" James asked curiously, looking around for the brunette.

"That's what I'm telling you, James," Emmeline said impatiently. "She's been missing for over a week now."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently the last anyone saw of her was when she sent a patronus to Kingsley Shacklebolt, calling for help. When he tried searching for her and tracing her patronus back to its original location, she had been moved. We don't know where she is."

"By Merlin," James breathed. "I just…I…_Dory_."

"I know, James. I know."

Suddenly, a sound like buzzing bees filled the home, everyone in the room murmuring under their breaths, whispering to one another, until finally someone broke the uncomfortable chatter. "He's here!"

* * *

Lily had met intimidating people. There was her second standard teacher, Mr. Powell, who would wrap his ruler on the knuckles of anyone who misbehaved in his class. Recently, there was Mad-Eye Moody, whose growling voice and stiff countenance was oddly discomforting.

The redhead assumed that meeting the famous Dumbledore would frighten her to no end- but this was not the case.

He entered the room with a solemn grace, modesty rolling off of him in waves. She suddenly felt comforted in his presence, rather like being approached by a father or an uncle. She could feel the smiles gracing the witches and wizards faces and she felt her own lips slowly turn upwards as well.

His light blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles as he looked around at the group of eager people before him. "Good day to all of you," he said, his voice strong and oddly comforting.

Murmurs of reply were heard from the crowd and Lily clutched James' hand tighter in her own, subconsciously seeking his body warmth.

"We are gathered here today to discuss the Dark Lord's plans for the wizarding community and what we must do to fight back. I trust none of you are siding with Lord Voldemort on this matter?" He looked around at all of them, his piercing eyes intent upon their faces. His gaze stopped on Lily's paler than usual face for a second longer than usual, his eyes sparkling with knowledge, before flickering off to Emma who stood on Lily's left. "Very good."

He took a deep breath before resuming speech. "We must start a group an Order, if you will, that will fight back against the dark forces that threaten us. I, as many of you are well aware, have been gone for quite some time. As it is, I was doing some work for the Minister of Magic, in Albania, where it is believed that Voldemort's 'army' is being built up." There were many gasps heard from the crowd and Dumbledore's expression could not have been more grave. "Yes, he is building up an army. This is our time. Our time to take action. Our time to make a change in this world which we have let fall under the influence of dark magic and a man who is evil beyond imagination. It is time for us to start our own army, build it up, and give to the world what should have been. It is time to fight."

* * *

"Inspirational, wasn't it?" Remus asked lightly as he came to stand beside Lily as the meeting was adjourned. Wizards gathered up their cloaks and though Lily strained her neck and stood on her tiptoes to catch a last glimpse of the most powerful wizard in the world again, he was gone in a flurry of robes and silver hair before she could say 'magic'.

Lily turned to Remus and smiled. "Most definitely. And he was your Headmaster at school? It must have been an honor."

"Truly," Remus agreed. "We gave him a lot of trouble, though, I must admit. Wrecking the halls, pulling pranks- we were a pretty rowdy group."

"I can see that," Lily said dryly as the pair watched Sirius juggle a couple of dinner plates and Dorea fluttered around him in despair.

"Please, Sirius, that's my favorite set of dishes," Dorea said anxiously.

"Oi, woman, you're a witch for a reason," James said with a carefree laugh, pushing his glasses up his nose. As if on cue, Sirius dropped one of the plates and the rest came tumbling down in succession.

"Oh dear," Dorea sighed. She beckoned Lily over. "Come help me with dinner won't you, Lily? The rest of you- clean up the plates." She glared at the group of them and Lily sent Remus a grin before following her mother-in-law into the kitchen.

Remus walked over to the group of boys who were levitating plate pieces around the room and chuckled. He slid his own wand out and repaired a plate before levitating it towards Peter's floating piece and sending it flying into his, making them crash together. "We'll never change, will we?"

"I suppose not," Peter agreed. "What were you talking about with the new Mrs. Potter, anyway?"

"Oh, just Dumbledore. And of course, how we were a bunch of prats in school."

Peter rolled his eyes. "No one was a prat like the Slytherins."

"True. Mulciber was always particularly slimy. No wonder he tried to kiss Lily that day." There was a crash and a few of the levitating plate pieces fell to the ground with an unholy clatter.

"He _what_?"

An awkward silence ensued in which Remus met James' furious gaze tiredly. "James. You know that he's the type to pull that sort of atrocious behavior."

"Quite atrocious," Peter agreed, nodding, fearing a 'James temper tantrum'.

"Oh, please, don't tell me you've actually grown to care for her?" Sirius asked lazily, slumping into his sofa seat with an elegant grace.

"She's my wife, Sirius," James replied through gritted teeth, his fists clenched.

"_No_. Apparently, she's your fuck-buddy," Sirius said bitingly, sitting up. James flinched and glared at his friend. "I heard what you were saying today. What you both were saying. She's just a new toy to you and you're going to get bored of her, just like you always do."

"She's not!" James exploded before taking a sharp breath and continuing. "She's really not. I…care for her. We were…joking around today, that's all."

Sirius let out a bitter laugh. "I bet you wish you weren't joking."

James clenched his jaw and looked away, his eyes dark. "That's neither here nor their. I don't see how it's your business."

Sirius scoffed. "I'm your best mate. We're supposed to tell each other things. You haven't been around at all nowadays, we've barely seen anything of you! Lily's a nice girl, I only hope you're treating her right- don't do what you always do and fuck this up." He stood up and glared at James, who ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "Mulciber may have kissed your girl or tried to or whatever-" at this, James' eyes darkened further and his lip curled back in a sneer- "but there's no reason to act so damn possessive. He'll get what's coming to him. Now," Sirius began to walk backwards and out of the room, "once you're a bit normal, you can join us for dinner." Remus and Sirius left while Peter hung back for a moment, grinning a mischievous grin.

James, who was seated, his elbows upon his knees, his hands clasped, looked up at his friend questioningly, wearily. "What's up, Wormtail?"

"If you really wanted to shag Lily that badly, I'm sure she'd let you-" Peter began casually, smirking.

"_Shut up, Peter!_"

As Peter left, grinning, James felt his ears darken to a cherry as he allowed the image that had been plaguing his mind for a while to take over his mind.

He lay, slumped back in his chair slightly, closing his eyes and letting his mind's eye enjoy the fantasy that would, probably, never come true.

_Lily strode towards him, wearing a silken robe. What was under the robe? She loosened the tie and let the silky clothing article drop to the ground. _

He sighed in bliss._  
_

_Heaven awaited him._

* * *

_Dear Severus,_

_How are you? I hope your mother is feeling better! Oh, I'm sure Mr. Tobias will come around, darling. He's been in such a rough spot for years, what with the lay-off and everything._

_Don't talk to that Edward boy, Sev, he frightens me._

_Speaking of frightening things, SEV, I must admonish you on your taste in books. I saw the book you recommended to me. It's horrible! It's speaking about the worst things!_

_The Potter mansion has tons of books, much better books, that you can read when you come here. And yes, this is my invitation to you to visit us._

_So what do you say? Are you up to spending a day with me here at the mansion? I'm sure you'll love it._

_But no magic. The house-elf…well, let's just say I had a little accident with magic around Twinkie._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

"James…" Lily started slowly as the two of them lay upon their bed, their backs resting against the headboard. "I can't fucking sleep."

"Mm."

"James."

"Mm."

"Hello."

"Mm…?"

"James!" He started, his glasses perched low upon his nose as he set down the newspaper he had been perusing.

"Oh, yes, what is it, Lily?"

"Can't sleep," she told him, rubbing a fist over her eyes.

His gaze grew tender and he set down his newspaper. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking," Lily started. "Well…what's wrong with Remus?"

James' brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…you say he was engaged…" Lily started, twiddling her fingers, anxiously, her brow creased.

James' expression cleared and then darkened slightly. "Oh. Yes, he was."

Lily crossed her legs and turned to face her husband. "What happened?"

James placed his newspaper on the nightstand and removed his glasses, cleaning the lens with his green cotton shirt. Lily couldn't help but admire how incredibly handsome he looked both with or without his glasses. She imagined running a hand over the hard lean muscle of his chest and running her hand through his hair and-

"Well, Remus," James began, and Lily was shaken from her lusty thoughts. She blushed unnoticeably as James replaced his glasses on his nose. "er, he…well….he-er-"

"Hm. That's informative," Lily joked and James grinned.

"Sorry. It's just…well, Remus was engaged to a muggle. By the name of Marlene Mckinnon. She, um, lived in a woman's hostel and was an orphan, but an orphan of the best upbringing. She was found by the inter-blood marriage law services and was chosen for Remus." He took a breath before resuming.  
"I still remember the first time he saw her. It was sort of like a light clicked in his head- this was the girl he wanted. She was the one." James rolled his eyes slightly. "Romantic, he was."

"That's not a bad thing," Lily said defensively, glaring. He glanced at her for a long second before resuming.

"They met a few times. She was always a mouse of a girl, very quiet, but sometimes, we'd see this side of her that was interesting and fun and loud and then suddenly she'd close up again, in fear, as if realizing what she had done. She was very…scared of us." James' mouth curled bitterly.

"Now…we all thought it was very normal of her to be scared, after all, how often do you come across brave redheads who punch dark wizards and walk into wizarding communities without the slightest bit of fear?" He smiled at Lily crookedly, his white teeth glinting in the dim light and she smiled back, her heart thumping in her chest.

"So it was alright that she was afraid…and we felt that, maybe, she was starting to warm up to Remus. After all, she kissed him on their last day together. And held his hand and was, overall, very warm towards him." Lily stopped him.

"Wait, wait- their last day?" James grimaced.

"When Remus went to visit her the day after, he went to her room and…well…she had committed suicide."

Lily clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. "_No!_ She couldn't have!"

James nodded his head gravely. "Could and did. Hung herself on the fan in her room. It was terrible, Remus fainted on the spot, then wouldn't talk to us for weeks. He really did like her…possibly love her. But I think she was driven mad by magic."

Lily shook her head, feeling her head spin and her eyes water slightly, imagining the poor girl and her misery. "That's horrible. Poor Marlene…Poor Remus."

"And that's why everyone is in awe at you," James said softly. He smiled at her, genuine and sweet. "You're really really very brave, but I don't think you realize it."

They were silent for a minute and Lily felt a tear leak out of her eye. She brushed it away before James could see, fearing his amusement, and inhaled softly.

"Come now, I have an idea to lighten the mood," James said, a slight smile on his lips. "Why don't we have some ice cream in the kitchen?"

Lily felt a smile bloom on her face and she released a short, albeit wet, laugh. "That sounds wonderful."

He offered her his hand and she took it, laughing, as the two of them set off at a trot down the halls, towards the kitchen where delicious chocolaty goodness awaited them.

They talked about simple things as they walked, laughing and bickering and Lily felt a warmth in her chest when she looked down and glimpsed her small pale hand clasped in his larger, tan one. It was such a comfort and all Lily wanted to do was burrow herself into that warmth and inhale the heady, wonderful scent that was James.

As James scooped chocolate fudge ice cream into a big bowl for them to share, Lily swung her legs back and forth on her stool, having already finished her part of the job- which was getting spoons.

"I've always wanted to know, James. How do you feel about muggles having magic…so…muggle-borns…?"

James looked up sharply at the change from lighthearted topic to this. He carried the bowl of ice cream as he walked around the counter towards Lily.

"Well, first off, I think it's dangerous and terribly volatile if one were to hold up all that magic inside themselves without learning to control it," James said, frowning. "I can't even imagine how difficult it might be."

_Believe me,_ Lily thought dramatically. _I can._

"I don't think blood matters- if it did, we wouldn't be married," James told her with a wink. "I think everyone who can deserves the chance to learn their gift. I wonder how many are out there now…struggling to control their powers. I always imagine this utopian sort of universe in which muggles don't know we exist and don't fear us."

"But…" Lily started, her brows creasing. "If wizards and witches came from muggle families, wouldn't the muggles know where their daughter or son was going to school and what they were learning?"

"I suppose, but who would you tell? If none of this existed to them…who would believe you?"

The question hung in the air and Lily took a bite of ice cream, contemplating. That sounded…perfect.

A flash of light and a ghostly-shape figure of a dog interrupted them.

"W-what the-" Lily stuttered.

"Sirius!" James said, his brows creasing. "That's Sirius' patronus."

"I've heard about those!" Lily said excitedly. "They're used to ward off dementors!"

The pair shared a glance before turning their attention back to the fearsome floating dog. It bobbed for a minute- shrieks were heard in the background, sounds of noise and terror and…joy…?

The patronus watched the pair for a moment before opening it's jaws and speaking in Sirius' voice.

"Voldemort has been captured!" Sirius' patronus informed them, the voice oddly distorted, trembling in its effort to remain calm.

"What?" James yelped, tumbling off his stool in shock. Lily remained frozen beside him, staring at the dog patronus, completely and utterly stunned.

The voice (Sirius') took a shuddering breath before speaking again.

"And James…Dorcas Meadowes is dead."

* * *

And that is all I have for today, folks. Review if you can.


End file.
